Amy Winston
by RANDOMPEANUT
Summary: I'm just an awkward 14 year old girl, who is friends with 6 awesome guys. Toss in some romance, drama, and an over protective brother, and your life will get crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Amy Winston, 14 and crazy, well not really. The only bad thing I do is smoke, which in this neighborhood isn't considered bad. I have very dark brown hair, which isn't really like my brother's lighter hair. You could probably guess who my brother is. You guessed it, the one and only, Dallas Winston; one of the toughest and baddest guys you'll ever meet, but he has that soft protective side only I see. Anyway, I have to get ready to meet up with the gang. Hmmmmmm, I think I'll go with a green (FAV COLOR) tank top with blue shorts.

"AMY! ARE YOU READY YET!" I hear Dally yell.

"WAIT YOUR FACE! I'M ALMOST DONE!" I scream back. Did I also mention that I'm weird? I grab my brush quickly run it though my hair. Grabbing my wallet I head over to where Dallas is.

"FINALLY!" Dally says using, his annoyed voice, "Let's GO!" We walk towards the Curtis house, where all of us hang out. I only met the gang last year, when I moved in with Dallas. And I've grown to fancy the hottest one.

"I know you like Curtis," Dally says out of the blue.

"WH- WHAT!?" I manage to say.

"You heard me, I know you like Ponyboy," he says smirking. My cheeks turn pink. HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT! Great, now my life's ruined.

"Is it that obvious?" I mumble

"No, you hide it pretty well. It's just that a brother knows these things, and where his little sister hides her diary."

"DALLY!" I scream, pushing him, "Don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Dally says still smirking. We continue to walk in silence, until we eventually reach the Curtis household.

"Hey Amy-Wamey!" Two-Bit greets smirking. What's up with people and smirking! and I HATE THAT NAME! The only reason Two-Bit calls me that is because he knows it annoys the crap outta me.

"Hey KEITH!" I greet back. The smirk falls off his face and he sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes and walk away. I survey the room and spot Johnny motioning me to sit next to him, which is ironically right next to Ponyboy. I shrug and sit down. I survey the room again to see who's here. Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve. I look over to Dally, and he's smirking. I roll my eyes again and turn to Johnny.

"Hey Ame!" Johnny greets. Johnny has been my best friend since I met the gang and I tell him everything. He's the only person I've told about my little crush. Okay, huge crush.

"Hey Johnnycake!" You wanna go somewhere?" I ask

"Sure; how about me, you, and Ponyboy go to the park?" Johnny suggests.

"Did I hear my name?" Ponyboy, the sexiest man on Earth, questions.

"Yea, me and Ame are goin to the park, you wanna come?' Johnny explains.

"Sure, better than bumming around here," Pony replies cooly. Oh his coolness is so hot! I start to daydream about all his hot features; his face, his love for sunsets...

"AMY!" Johnny yells, shaking me awake, "Let's go!" I blush a little and Johnny gives me a knowing smirk. I get off the couch, stretch a little, and walk over to Dallas.

"Dall, I'm going to the park with Johnnycake and Pony, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he says. He leans forward and whispers in my ear, "Don't have too much fun," I look at his smirking face with a look of disgust.

"DALLAS!" I scream and I push him while blushing. He just laughs and I stomp away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy. Sorry I didn't post this last chapter... but, this is something I just started, and it became something beautiful. Anyway, thanks or reading^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Outsiders. **

Amy P.O.V

"What did Dall say?" Pony asks me.

"N-Nothing," I manage to say, trying to hide my blush. Luckily Pony just shrugs and keeps on walking. Johnny looks over at me and I give him a look that signals 'later'. When we reach the park we find a nice spot and lay down.

Johnny P.O.V

This is so stressful! Amy told me she likes Pony, and Pony told me he likes Amy! And since I'm sworn to secrecy, I can't tell either of them. I try my best to get them together, but so far, all my attemps failed. Suddenly an idea comes to me, so I lean over to Pony and whisper, "Amy sure does look good tonight, why don't you tell her that?" Pony's face turns red an he franticly shakes his head.

"I can't! She'll think I'm a total creep!" I shake my head and whisper back, "You never know!"

"But still-"

"Pony, you do it our I'll straight out tell her,"

"Fine, I'll do it," Pony grumbles. Inside I am bursting with joy, this might work!

"Ames," I hear Pony start. You see only Ponyboy calls Amy, Ames. All the guys know that Pony likes Amy, I mean it's obvious, so we try not to do what Pony does, so Amy can finally get the freakin hint.

"Yea Pone?" I hear Amy answer. THIS. IS. IT.

"Well, uh you sure uh look uh p-p-pretty tonight," Pony manages to choke out. I look over to Amy and she's blushing, like crazy.

"You too Ponyboy, I mean you look sexy, I mean hot, I mean handsome!" Amy stutters out, turning redder than before. I realized I was laying in between them, ruining the possibility of a kiss, so I stood up.

"Uh, I need to pee," I quickly make up. Then I ran and hid behind a bush, seeing how my plan will unfold.

Amy P.O.V

OMG! He called me pretty! I can't belive it! Does this mean he likes me back? I look over to him and look into his eyes and he looks into mine and it feels like an eternity, until Pony starts leaning in. oh Em GEE! I start to lean in too...

"Hey! I said not too much fun!" someone says, which I automatically recognize as Dally, who has the gang trailing behind him. My face is ablaze as I stand up. I steal a glance at Pony and he is in the same state I am. The whole gang (except Darry, who was probably too tired to come) is laughing at our embarrassment. I've had enough so I start to walk away from all this humiliation, when a scream comes from the bushes. I look over and see that Johnny was charging towards Dallas! Dall didn't have time to react before he was brought to the ground.

Johnny P.O.V

I saw Pony man up and lean in for the kiss of the century, when Dallas comes out of nowhere and yells something that obviously embarrasses them. Everyone laughs at their embarrassment. As they laugh something builds up inside me, anger, fury, I don't know what it is but it takes over my body. Why did Dallas have to come? Why now!? Why?! Everything else goes in a blur, but next thing I know, I'm pinning Dally to the ground. Hehe, oops! I get up and drag Dally to a secluded spot.

"Dallas, you don't know how LONG I've planned for this to happen!" I explain frustrated.

"Johnnycake, calm down, don't worry. This is all part of my sister-boyfriend plan."

"Wha?"

"I interupt them and annoy the crap outta them, for the first couple of days, if he stays with her, even though I'm obnoxious, he can have her, but if he leaves her, I beat his face in," Dally explains.

"Just please don't interupt them when they kiss! They almost had their first one for Pete's sake!"

"I'll try," Dally says with his trademark smirk.

"Hey Dall?" I ask before he leaves.

"Yeah kid?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight, my folks are fightin' and..." I trail off

"Sure thing kid," he says, ruffling my hair. I give him a smile and he smiles back with one of his super rare, caring smiles. We walk back to see Steve and Two-Bit dancing like monkeys chanting something. As we get closer I see Pony and Ame standing next to eachother, very awkwardly and blushing. Two-Bit and Steve were still chanting, "Pony and Amy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marrige! Then-" they were cut off by Dall punching them in the gut, leaving Soda laughing his butt off.

"Come on guys," Dally says, "Let's leave these lovebirds alone. And Amy, I want you home by 11:00, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I hear Amy stammer out. I hold in a laugh myself as they walk away.

Ponyboy P.O.V

Stupid Dally! I almost made a move on the girl of my dreams, and he ruined it! Now it's going to be all awkward between us. Steve and Two-Bit didn't even help the situation, and now Soda is gonna tease me! Well, I'll eventually get Dallas back. I look over to Amy; WHAT DO I SAY! Uhhhhh-

"I'm sorry," Amy suddenly speaks up.

"It's okay," I mumble, still feeling very, very awkward. But, honestly, I think the person who feels the most awkward is Johnny.

"Well, I'm going to go, see ya guys!" I hear Johnny announce. Once Johnny is out of sight, Amy looks back at me.

"I better go too," Amy says looking to the ground. She starts to walk off.

"Ames, wait!" I say a little too loudly, "I just want you to know that... you actually do look really pretty tonight," I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then hugged her. I started to walk off.

"Bye! Come by my house tomorrow! See ya!" When I knew I was outta sight, I looked back to see if she was there, but she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy P.O.V

OMG! I say that a lot... but still! He kissed me on the cheek! No guy has ever done that to me, I mean, I've had a boyfriend, but he never kissed me on the cheek, that's a different story. I may be a greaser, but I'm not a slut, like Sylvia, Dally's Ex. Man I hated her more than dog hated a cat. I was soooo happy when Dally finally dumped her onto the dirty street, where she belongs. I wonder if he got another girl yet..? I'm almost home, and yes, Dally finally got us our own house. Once he turned 18, he was granted full custody of me, and he bought a house. It's a nice 1 story house, 3 bedrooms, living room, kitchen, and a bathroom, it's pretty nice. When I finally make it to the house, I walk in to see Johnny.

"Heyo Johnny-o!" I greet.

"Hey Amy!" he says back. I always love it when Johnny stays; it's like a sleepover, but it's not.

"Did ya eat yet?" I ask him.

"Naw, but it's alright Ame," he says.

"Johnny..."

"It's okay Ame, I'm serious!"

"Johnny, I'm making you eat," I'm getting edgy, and Johnny, more than anyone, knows that I will even terrorize orphans when I'm mad.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M COMING," Johnny quickly says. We go to the kitchen and I bake some chicken, and while we wait for it to cook, we chat aimlessly. After a while the chicken was ready, I pulled it out and we ate, like animals. Johnny is the only person I feel comfortable, (besides Dally) enough with to eat like a pig. After eating my heart out, and letting out a satisfying burp, we talked some more.

"So what happened when I left?"

"N-Nothing," I stutter out. Johnny knows me too well by now to know that I'm lying.

"C'mon Ame, you can tell me anything," He was right, I always told him everything.

"Fine," I grumble, "He told me I was pretty again and he may have kissed me on the cheek," I say, making the last part less audible.

"What was that last part," Johnny asks smiling. I knew he heard me.

"HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!" My voice rang through the house.

"He WHAT?!" Dally yells, poking his head into the room.

"She said that Ponyboy gave her a kiss on the cheek," Johnny says pointing to his cheek, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh! I thought you said something else! I was about to beat the living crap outta Curtis," He had a look of relief on his face, which quickly changed into his signature smirk, and then he left. That was strange; for a minute he seemed to actually care about my love life; oh well! I look over to Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycakes, before you leave to the Curtis', wait for me, okay?"

"Sure thing, anything for Pony's girl," A wicked smirk, like Dally's is on his face, and before I have time to react, he has already locked himself in the guest room. Oh well, I'll get him tomorrow, I think as I walk into my room. I change into an over-sized T-Shirt and shorts, and lay down, and start thinking. Does Pony like me? Does he still like Cherry? Will I ever fall asleep?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was short :/...**

**I'll have more tonight, if not, tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Amy P.O.V

When I eventually fell asleep, all I could dream about was Ponyboy's hotness, Ponyboy kissing me on the cheek, and Ponyboy, and I'm not complaining. I let out a big yawn, and stretch a little and get up. I walk over to my closet. Today, I think I'll go with a blue T-Shirt with red shorts. Summers can get hot in Tulsa, so you have to dress for the heat, or else you'll melt. I change into my clothes and walk over to my mirror. I grab my brush and start running it through my hair, which is a tangled mess. I get every tangle out, before I pull it up into a tight ponytail. I check myself one more time in the mirror before walking into the living room. I spot Johnny on the couch.

"Good morning Johnny!" I say cheerfully.

"Good morning," he says back quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Ame, you're gonna kill me..." he mumbles.

"Oh Johnny,I ain't gonna kill ya! Come on, let's eat!" I try

"Okay, but if I get hurt in any way, I'll get you back," Johnny says, smiling. What could this boy have in mind?! We both walk into the kitchen and we eat a bowl of cereal. As we eat, we talk.

"Johnny, how come no one calls me Ames, except Ponyboy. I mean everyone calls you Johnnycake, Keith, Two-Bit, and Dallas, Dally, but why not me Ames?"

"Because it's Pony's thing," I can tell he wasn't supposed to say that cause his eyes got really big, and he put his hand over his mouth. "YOU NEVER HEARD THAT!" Johnny yelped out. I doubled over laughing, his face was sooo precious!

"Don't tell anyone you heard that!" Johnny warned

"Okay, okay," I reassure. I went to eat another spoonful of cereal, but my spoon was empty. I guess I must have eaten it all while talking. I put our bowls in the sink, and realize Johnny is gone. I shrug to myself and write a note to Dally.

Dally,

I'm going to the Curtis' with Johnny, and when you decide to show, PLEASE DO NOT embarrass me, PLEASE.

Your Sis,

Amy

Just then Johnny comes strolling in. "Johnny, where were you?"

"The bathroom," he replies

"Oh," There was a short silence.

"You ready?" Johnny breaks the silence.

"Yea, let's go!" I put on some flip-flops and Johnny, his sneakers. As we step out into the bright sunlight I had two things on my mind. Ponyboy Curtis and a ride. I HATE walking, and since I'm 14, I'm not old enough to drive.

"Johnny, you got a cancer stick?" I ask. He pulls one out, and hands it to me. "Do you have a lighter?" I ask. He hands me his lighter and I light my stick up. I know it's bad for me, but it helps me relax, and right now, I'm the opposite of relaxed. I mean, your crush kissed you on the cheek yesterday, and your going to his house, would you be relaxed? I thought so. Our destination comes into sight, I stomp out the smoke, and walk faster. I make it into the door, knock twice then barge in... WTF!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but I'm uploading a chapter REALLY soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

But...but...BUT! I thought it was gone! No not it, NOT NOW. Ughh I hate its name, and since I don't cuss, I've grown to call it Buttface. I look back at Johnny, and he has the same surprised expression I do. I always found Buttface annoying, and so did Johnny. And to make it worse, Buttface is sitting right next to MY Ponyboy. I look around, Soda, Steve, Darry and Two-Bit were there. Strange, Two-Bit didn't greet me...

"Hey guys!" I try to act normal, even though everyone else is acting strange. "Uhh, me and Johnny are going to head to the kitchen for a minute." I grab Johnny's wrist and drag him into the kitchen. "Johnny, Why is but Buttface here?" Johnny being Pony's best friend too, I figured he'd know.

"Who? Oh, you must mean Cherry! How am I supposed to know! I'm just as surprised as you are!" I study Johnny's face, and I know, without looking in a mirror, that he looks calmer. "Relax Ame, Let's just go out there, and pretend that she isn't there, understand?" I only nod my head. He leads me out of the kitchen, and I take a perfectly available seat in between Johnny and Ponyboy. Ponyboy must feel uncomfortable; I mean he invited me here to hang out, and now he's hanging out with Soc trash? Everyone, (including Darry, who was getting ready for work) stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"What are you looking at?" Its annoying voice said, oblivious to the fact that me and Pony were dating, well we weren't, but we were close!

"Nothin" Soda says, coming to everyone's rescue. It was obvious that Soda wanted them to act natural in this awkward situation. They all got the hint, and resumed to do whatever they were doing. I saw Buttface face towards Pony.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that..." It looks over to me and realizes that I'm listening. CRAP! I wanted to know! She lean towards Pony and whispers something into his ear. I see Ponyboy's eyes go huge, his face filled with disbelief.

"No freakn' way! I never really thought you felt that way!" He gives it one of his very sexy smiles and all Butt does blush and nod. Ugh! What I wouldn't give to know what it said to him! My mind wanders to all the possibilities and my anger starts to build up.

"Johnny, can we please go somewhere else!?" I plead. I don't want to burst in front of all the guys, they'd think I was a lunatic!

"Yea let's go catch a movie," Johnny says, feeling my anger radiating off me. We both stand up at the same time, and before I get to the door, I turn around and face the guys.

"If Dally comes askn for me, tell him I'm out with Johnny," They all nod their heads, and I run out the door.

"Johnnycake, I almost exploded back there! It's killing me!"

"Yea, I felt your anger, heh, but it did sound mighty suspicious."

"WELL FIND OUT WHAT IT SAID! YOUR HIS FRIEND!"

"Okay, okay calm down Ame, I'll try," I knew Johnny understood, that I was just a temperamental girl, and I wasn't really mad at him, and that just makes him a better friend. We made it to the theater and watched some movie; I wasn't really paying attention, my mind was on the whole Buttface thing.

Ponyboy P.O.V

I woke up to Darry shakin me.

"Kid wake up! You have a visitor!" I hear Darry say, in his usual harsh tone. I open my eyes slowly and let out a big yawn.

"And put on some pants!" I hear him instruct. I look down and see that all I'm wearing is boxers. I let out another yawn and pull on some jeans, and a random T-shirt I found on the floor. It's probably Ames visiting, but Darry wouldn't wake me up just for Ames... I close the door to my room and head to the living room. Cherry? I haven't seen her since the whole Johnny-Bob fiasco. I smile at the memory of having a huge crush on her, which that went away when she refused to see Johnny. The only reason I said all those nice things after was because I knew if I didn't, she would just bit** about it later. I remember having a crush on Amy the moment Dally introduced us to her. We couldn't meet her before because Dally was only allowed to visit her, not take her out, and when he was granted full custody and we all got to meet the most beautiful girl in the world. Anyways, I sat down on the couch next to Cherry while all the guys stared at us. Wow, this must look awkward.

"Hello Ponyboy," She greets, with that annoying voice.

"Hi Cherry," I mumble.

"Well um, I came here to tell you something, and it might come as a suprise,"

"Things are rough all over?" I joke, she punches my arm and lets out a cackle, a lot like a witch.

"NO! It's just that..." she bites her lip and opens her mouth to say something when there are two knocks on the door. Well, two knocks then the door flies open. Of course! Amy had to come now! She rushes into the kitchen, and everyone looks at eachother. A few muffled voices later she comes out with a calm expression on her face. Amy comes over and plants herself right next to me, and Johnny next to her. All the guys stare at us, well this does look like an awkward situation, considering I tried to kiss her last night. There is a very awkward silence, which Cherry breaks with that snotty voice.

"What are you looking at?" her annoying voice rings out.

"Nothing," Sodapop says, saving everyone. She glares at them, then turns back to me,

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that-" I saw Cherry look over at Amy, roll her eyes, which probably meant that she was listening. I don't blame her, I would be listenin too. Cherry leans in.

"I've fallen for that rotten Dallas Winston, and don't tell his sister, she annoys the crap outta me," I felt a flash of anger, but I couldn't show it now, everyone was around. But, WOW! DALLAS! I mean, she told me this before, but I thought she was kidding, so she didn't have to turn me down if I asked her out.

"No way! I never thought you actually felt that way!" I say, a little too loud. Cherry simply blushes and nods and while she nods, I catch a glance of Amy and she's whispering something to Johnny. Johnny nods and they both get up.

"If Dally comes, tellm I'm out with Johnny," Amy says before leaving. We watch her walk away until she is out of sight.

"Well, I better go, my mom wants me home by 12:00," she gives me a smile and walks out the door into her expensive car. We all watch her drive away.

"What did she tell ya?" Soda asks.

"Nothin," I mumble.

"Come on Pone!"

"I SAID NOTHIN!"

"Well it looked like, she confessed her feelins for ya," I had to blush, Soda knew about my old crush on Cherry. I mean, she sure did confess her feelings, but they weren't for me.

"Naw, just some P-biz that I'm not allowed to tell," I say trying to keep my cool.

"Okay... but I'm pretty sure Amy left cause she was jealous. She kinda looked mad," Soda says. Amy? Jealous of Cherry? But why? Amy is 10x more prettier than Cherry! Whatever, I'll make it up to her later...maybe I'll finally kiss her... I know! I'll take her out on a date! I wonder if she'll like it... STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! Remember what Johnny said, 'You never know' I snap out of my thinking to laughing. The whole gang (minus Darry, Dally, and Johnny) is cracking up.

"What's so funny!" I stammer out.

"I'll make it up to her," Two-Bit manages to say.

"I know, I'll take her on a date," Soda laughs out.

"And my favorite, MAYBE I'LL KISS HER!" chokes out Steve. My face goes up in flames. I WAS SAYING THAT OUT LOUD!

"Shut your mouths! At least I have a girl to take out," I snap. They all got quiet.

"Maybe I'll kiss her," Steve mutters, and they erupt with laughter. I glare at them and stomp to my room, I guess I'll figure out what I'm going to wear.

* * *

**A/N: Her ya go ._.**


	6. Chapter 6

I walk out of the theater with a bored expression.

"You okay?" I hear Johnny ask.

"Yea, just thinkin, ya wanna go back to the Curtis'? Maybe she left, and if she didn't we can beat her up!"

"Sure let's go," Johnny laughs. We walk in a comfortable silence. I see the house in sight, and I walk a little faster. I get to the door, knock twice, then barge in. I look around and see Dally and Two-Bit. Steve, Soda, and Darry must be at work.

"Hey Amy-Wamey! Pony wants you to go to his room," Two-Bit says. OH! HOW I HATE THAT NAME!

"Okay, whatever," I say, trying to act cool. I look over to Johnny with a look of happiness/confusion. He gives me a thumbs up. I inwardly squeal as I walk to his room. I get a flash of nervousness before I knock on the door, twice.

"Come in!" I open the door and...OH MY GOD! I have been dying to see this sight!

"Uh... Sorry!I thought you were one of the gang!" I look at his face, and he's blushing, but not as much as I am. HE WAS HALF-NAKED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. HE ONLY HAD A TOWEL AROUND HIS WAIST!

"It's okay, I guess," IT WAS PERFECT! I look at him and I notice he's struggling to keep his towel around his waist.

"Uh, do you mind leaving for a bit," he asks, sheepishly, blushing.

"Uh, yea I mind! I MEAN NO, IT'S OKAY, I'LL JUST LEAVE!" I fumble to open the door and leave quickly. WHY AM I SO STUPID!? He probably thinks I'm a creep now! WOW!

"You can come in now!" I hear Ponyboy say a little loudly through the door. I hear laughing down the hall, THEY SET THIS UP! I'm so gonna kill Dallas. I take a deep breath, and open the door. WOW! All he has on is his green plaid boxers. I blush and try not to look. It was very hard to concentrate on his handsome, blushing face when he was just in his boxers.

"Just sit down on my bed, if you don't mind,"

"Uh sure," I sit myself down, and pretend to look at something on the wall. I glance at Pony, and he pulls on some jeans, hotly. He goes into his closet and pulls out a fitting black T-Shirt. When he was fully clothed, he sits down next to me.

"Sorry you had to see that," he rubs the back of his neck and blushes.

"It's seriously okay, so why did ya call me here?"

"Well I expected you to come after I was dressed, but I uh, Can I ask you somethin?" My heart pounds in my chest and my stomach does backflips.

"Y-yea..."

"Uh, could ya, um, would ya um, go with me to the park for a night picnic," Pony says quickly.

"Night picnic?" I cock an eyebrow.

"Well...uh...I don't know what else to call it," Ponyboy stammers out.

"In that case, I-"

"HELLO EVERYBODY! Did I interrupt somethin?" Dally jumps onto the bed, in between us. NOT THIS AGAIN!

"Dally, GO AWAY!" I scream.

"I see that you're dressed Pony, did Amy here watch?"

"NO! DALLAS, I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" I look over to Ponyboy and he is redder than me.

"Calm down girl! I just came to tell ya the news!"

"Really! WHAT!?" Nothing really happens in our life, so this has got to be good. Plus I wanted him out as soon as possible.

"I'm pregers," Dally says, sarcastically.

"Come on Dall!" I plead.

"I got myself a girl,"

"A girl!" Me and Pony say at the same time. Me and Pony look at eachother, and I see his face filled with horror.

"W-who?" I hear Ponyboy say cautiously.

"A real nice broad, with dirty blonde hair, a short temper, and an attitude," Dall looks at the ceiling dreamily.

"Her name?" Pony asks, looking calmer than before.

"Oh, her name is perfect even, like Hank Williams singin," Dally still looks at the ceiling.

"NAME!" I raise my voice, and wave my hand in front of Dally's face.

"Oh," he snaps out of his daze, "_McKenzie"_ She sounds special to Dallas, I hope she isn't a slut, who cheats, like Sylvia. Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at him!

"Dallas, can you leave now!?" I whine, getting edgy. Dally is the only other person who knows about my anger issues.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you enjoy the rest of your show," he puts on one of his famous smirks, and he runs out.

"DALLAS!"

"I LOVE YOU!" he yells, trying, unsuccessfully, to get me forgive him. I roll my eyes.

"Um, Amy, not to be pushy, but I'm really anxious for that answer," Pony speaks up.

"Oh! Uh, I would love to go with you!"

"Thanks Ames!" he smiles at me. "If you want to get ready, you can go home, just meet me here later."

Okay! See ya!" I give him a big hug and run out the door. I run into the living room, grab Johnny's wrist, and drag him out the door.

"OUCH! OKAY OW! OKAY, I'M COMIN!" I hear Johnny say behind me. I let him go, and I slow down.

"So where are we going?"

"To my house. You're blessed to be the person who helps me get ready for my date!"

* * *

**^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

"A DATE!"

"Yea, Pony asked me out, AND YOUR HELPING ME PICK OUT MY OUTFIT!"

"Wow, Pony actually did it," I hear Johnny whisper to himself.

"What was that?"

"OH, NOTHING!" I sigh and shake my head. We get to my house and I sit Johnny on the couch.

"Wait here while I find an outfit." I run to my room and tear my closet apart. I NEED THE PERFECT OUTFIT! I find a bright blue tank top and white shorts. I pull my hair into a tight ponytail and look myself over in my mirror. I let out a breath and walk out into the living room.

"What do you think Johnny?" I ask.

"Ponyboy won't know what hit him!" Johnny says, a little too excitedly. I brush it off.

"Thanks Johnnycake!" I run and give him a hug. He hugs back. *KNOCK KNOCK* I pull away from Johnny.

"Who could that be?" Johnny asks, giving me a look.

"Dunno, could be Dall," I walk over to the door, open it, and see a perky blonde.

"Hiya! You must be Amy, right?" My mind instantly went to Two-Bit, cause he says he only dates blondes, but she was too pretty for him. Must be Dall's new girl.

Yea! I'm Amy, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm McKenzie, Dally's prin- I mean girlfriend." Wow, I expected another Sylvia, not this nice looking blondie, It just catches me off guard.

"Oh! COOL! Umm Dally isn't here right now..."

"Okay! I'll check the Curtis home." She walks off into her truck and drives away.

"While you were with Ponyboy, Dally was bragging about his girl. To be honest, I didn't think she would look that pretty," I hear Johnny say behind me.

"Yeah, Dallas doesn't go for girls like that, well he goes for all girls, he just doesn't get those girls." It gets quiet.

"Well, now that your ready,let's GO!" Johnny breaks the silence.

"OKAY LET'S GO!" I say a little too enthusiastically. I put on my blue Converse and run out the door. With a spring in my step, we head to the Curtis'. I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS DATE! I'VE BEEN WAITING A WHOLE YEAR FOR THIS!

"Johnnycakes, didcha catch what time it was?"

"Yea around 6:30." Wow how time flies, or that movie was way longer than I thought it was. But that still leaves time for the date, before my curfew. Yea, Dally may seem like he doesn't care, but he is probably the most over protective brother on Earth. We get to the Curtis' and I knock twice and barge in. Oh Mi GAWSH! Dally is literally sucking McKenzie's face off! EWWW! Dally opens one eye to see who came in, and smirks in the kiss.

"Hey Ame!" He breaks the kiss to greet. Meanwhile, McKenzie is blushing and fixing her hair.

"Seriously DALLAS!"

"Calm down Ame, just go make out with yours." He's still smirking.

"DALLAS!" but he's not listening, he's back to sucking McKenzie's face off. Ugh! That's so Dally! I see Johnny going into the kitchen, so I head to Pony's room. I knock twice.

"Come in!" I walk in and Pony has to be shirtless. Why does this happen to me! I mean, I don't mind, but still!

"Hey Ames! You ready?" Ponyboy puts on a fitting green T-Shirt. He seemed confident, while I was blushing.

"Uh, yea!" I fumble over my words, which makes me blush more.

"Why're you blushing?" Pony asks, with a knowing smirk. "Am I that hot?" I only blush harder, if possible. He was so confident, I LOVED that!

"Shut your mouth, let's get goin!" I snap.

"Okay let's go!" He gives me a sexy half-smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy P.O.V

We walk and chat about random things, until we make it to the park. We find a really nice, semi-secluded spot to set up. Pony starts to set up, and I scope the scene. I don't want anyone from the gang to mess this up. To my relief, there are just some greasers, who wouldn't bother us. I look back to Pony, and he's already sitting on the ground. I sit down next to him, and he pulls out sandwiches.

"Whatcha bring?" I ask.

"Uh just some Nutella sandwiches, and some water bottles." OMG! I FREAKN LOVE NUTELLA!

"Ponyboy, there's only a couple of ways to make a girl happy, and you found one," My mouth is watering. He gives me my sandwich, and I devour it. His face lights up when he realizes I liked it soooo much. When it is completely gone, I notice some is on my fingers. I lick my fingers slowly, to savor the taste, and when it's all gone, I look over and see that Ponyboy was blushing. I wonder why? Oh well...

"So Pony, is this your first date?"

"Yeah, I was never really into girls until I recently met you." He blushes, and I can't help but blush too. AWWWW! That is so sweet!

"What are you implying?" I joke, smirking.

"You know what I mean!" Pony yells, with fake anger. We both share a nice laugh.

"You know Ames, you really do look pretty tonight." I look into his eyes, which were filled with emotion. I look down to hide my blush.

"Thanks," I mutter. I love it when he compliments me, it makes me feel really special. I go to look into his eyes again, but I let out a blood curdling scream.

"What's wrong!" Pony jumps. I can't even say anything, why is he here! I point to the figure behind him and Pony looks back. Instead of looking panicked, he remained calm and gave me a look of assurance. Pony stands up.

"Hello _Donny_," Ponyboy says in an annoyed voice.

"Get away from _**my**_ girl! You little s**t!" Don retorts. Donny is my ex. I dumped his sorry butt (don't cuss) when I saw him flirting/making out with a ditzy, idiotic blonde. Donovan never really got over me, and Dally never really approved. Dally gets really mad when he comes back around to "reclaim his property." Dallas is always there to stop him, but since he's not here, I'm not sure Ponyboy can.

"She's not your girl anymore!" Ponyboy shouts. He throws a punch CRACK! I look at Donny's nose and it's all deformed and bleeding.

"PONYBOY CALM DOWN!" I scream.

"Oh, YOU WANNA FIGHT!" Don yells and throws a punch toward Ponyboy's beautiful face, but (thankfully) he dodges it.

"Stop! Donny leave, I'm not your property, and Ponyboy leave him alone., please!" I plead

"Shut up b**ch! This is man to man!" That hurt me. I look down. *SMACK* I look up quickly and see Don's face to the side nd Pony's face filled with fury.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"What's goin on here!?" I see Dally come out, with McKenzie trailing behind. "Oh not this b***ard again! I thought I told you to leave my little sister alone!"

"Make me!" Don retorts. I see Dally clench his fists, and it looked like he was building up. He starts running, and screaming, and Donny's face is filled with fear. Don was always a coward, he never liked to admit it. He doesn't budge. Dally tackles him to the ground and I'm sure I heard some bones crack.

"GO DALLY-BEAR!" I hear McKenzie shout behind me. W.T.F. Dally wouldn't let anyone in the world call him Dally-Bear, this one must be special. I saw Dally get off of Donavon and he's running like the coward he is.

"Thanks," I say giving him a hug, "Dally-Bear." He pushes me off him.

"Shut up!" I let out a laugh, and I hear groaning. I look over and see Ponyboy.

"PONY ARE YOU OKAY!" I hurry over to him.

"Yea, Donavon has a really hard nose." We both let out a laugh. "But I'll always be okay, as long as you are." He gives me a caring smile. I hug him, as hard as I can.

"Hey, hey HEY! Don't get too romantic, at least not in public!" He gives me a wink.

"DALLAS!" I scream, but he's already making out with McKenzie. "Get a room!"

"Okay, okay fair enough." Dally has a big smirk plastered across his face, and McKenzie's face goes bright red.

"Dally-Bear!" she scolds. I look over to Pony and we both laugh. If this girl is gonna be with Dally, she better get used to it. They walk away, hand-in-hand. I've never seen, in my 14 years, Dally hold hands with a girl. EVER. He would usually put his hand around their shoulder or waist, but he would never EVER hold hands. This one must be extra special.

"Ames," Pony snaps me out of my thought, "Since the picnic was kinda ruined, and Dally's interruption is out of the way, you wanna go catch a movie instead?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I would love that," I can't believe after all the trouble MY life caused, he still wanted to go out. He is too sweet. "What movie are we watchin?"

"Uh, whatever movie is on, I kinda hoped you wouldn't ask that..."

I let out a laugh and we walk in silence.

Ponyboy P.O.V

After all that Donny crap, I didn't want to end the date, I mean, I never wanted the date to end. But it has to end, and I am going to drag it out as long as possible. I ask her to go to the movies, and she, thankfully, accepts. While we're walking I realize it got cold, really cold, and all Amy is wearing is a tank top and shorts.

"Ames, you look mighty pretty, but you must be cold. Here have my jacket." I hand her my jacket, which I remembered to bring, for once, and she happily takes it.

"Thanks a lot Pone." She leans in and kisses my cheek. My face goes up in flames, but I feel like I'm floating with the clouds. Even though she only kissed me on the cheek, it showed that she really cared. Maybe she likes me back... We make it to the theater, with no problems, buy the tickets, and take a seat in the back. We watch the movie, peacefully, until there is a kissing scene. I look over to Amy, who looks over to me, and I lean in. She starts leaning in too, and I can feel her breath on my face...

"Hey guys! I love this movie! Do you like it so far?" We both jump away from each other quickly. It was Johnny.

"Yea, it's great," I hear Amy grumble. I look at Johnny, and there's a feeling inside of me, I'm not sure what it is, anger, hate, jealousy? I don't know but it's driving me crazy.

"AW HECK! I'VE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS!" I cup Amy's face and pull her in for the kiss. At first she is reluctant, but then she kisses back, and it goes on for a while. I guess she's been waiting for this too. My head feels like it's going to explode. THIS. IS. THE. BEST. I break the kiss, sadly, for need of air, and we stare into each others eyes. Amy grabs my face and pulls me in, and we just make out for a while. Electricity runs through me as we kiss, and I can't get enough. Amy breaks the kiss, and I see a hickey forming on her neck and there must be one on mine too. This is going to be very embarrassing when the guys find out. I look around to see if anyone was watching... OH CRAP! I forgot all about Johnny!

"Uh, Johnny, don't tell anyone you saw that..." I say.

"Sure, but it's gonna be real hard hidin those hickeys." Johnny smirks.

CRAP! WHAT AM I GONNA TELL DALLY!" Amy whispers frantically.

"Don't worry, just sleepover my house, and they'll figure out tomorrow, we'll be together," I reassure.

"Okay, let's go to your place," she looks more relieved. We get up, the movie forgotten, and head home.

"Pony, is it fine if I crash on your couch?"

"Johnny, you know you are always welcome in our house," I reply. We walk the rest of the way in silence. We get to my house, and Johnny crashes on the couch.

"I'm gonna call Dall." Amy looks terrified, probably of what Dally is gonna say.

"Okay, the phone is over there," I grab her hand and whisper, "Don't worry, if anything happens, I'm here for you." She nods and I let go of her hand.

"Thanks Pone," She goes over to the phone.

Amy P.O.V

I hear the phone ring a couple of times before Dally actually picks up.

"Hello?" I hear Dally's usual harsh tone answer.

"Uh, hey, it's Amy."

"Did something happen!?"

"No! It's just that it's Pony asked me to sleepover, can I?"

"Okay, whatever, just try not to get pregers." I could feel his smirk over the phone.

"DALLAS!" but he already hung up. Stupid Dally! I can't believe he would say that! I'M 14! I try to forget about it and find Johnny.

"Johnny, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In Pony's room of course!" He smiles at me. I blush, I guess I'll sleep on the floor.

"Whatever."

"Hey Ame, nice job tonight, kissing him like that!" He smirks, and I blush harder.

"Shut up, where's Pony?"

"In the kitchen, but please, don't have too much fun."

"Your spending too much time with Dallas... Anyway, goodnight Johnnycake!" I give him a hug, and he hugs me back.

"Goodnight Ame!" I wave to him as I make my way to the kitchen. I hear a commotion, oh crap, what if Two-Bit or Steve is in there! I loved kissing Pony, I mean sparks were flying! It's going to be terrible being made fun of, but Ponyboy shouldn't be facing this alone. I put on my man pants and walk into the kitchen. Luckily, it's just Soda! and a strange girl... Pony walks over to me and holds my hand. YES! He leans towards me.

"Soda's cool, but he's still gonna make fun of us tomorrow." I look over to Soda and stick out my tongue. He does the same.

"Amy, Pony, I'd like you to meet my new girl, Allison." Soda points the girl next to him. I hope this one treats him right, unlike Sandy.

"Nice to meet you Allison" I say cheerfully.

"Yea, what she said," Pony greets.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you guys! Sodie here has told me all about how you love eachother and don't know it!" I catch a glance of Ponyboy and his face matches mine: red. After an awkward silence Pony speaks up.

"Well, I'm going to bed, you coming Ames?"

"Yea, I'm beat," I say, yawning.

"Goodnight Sodie!" me and Pony say in unison. We both leave the kitchen laughing our butts off. We walk into his room, then the big problem comes up.

"Uh, I'll sleep on the floor," I say bashfully. I would kill to sleep in the same bed as Ponyboy, but it would be too awkward.

"No, no, you sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Ponyboy is blushing.

"But-"

"JUST SLEEP IN THE SAME BED!" Soda interrupts. I can hear Allison giggle. We both blush.

"If we are sleeping on the same bed, I'm sorry if take all the covers..." I trail off.

Ponboy lets out a laugh.

"I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." Pony leaves the room and I jump on to the bed. I get into a comfortable position and drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys, I REALLY love the reviews3**

* * *

I wake up... where am I? OH YEA! I open my eyes fully and notice Pony is shirtless! My face goes up in flames, and gets even redder when I notice Ponyboy's arm is draped around my waist! I try to shift into a more comfortable position without waking him, but, of course, that fails. His eyes flutter open, and his cheeks, along with mine are ablaze.

"Uh, sorry!" he mumbles, not removing his arm.

"It's fine, really," I mumble back. He removes his arm, sadly, and sits up, yawning. I sit up too, stretching, the door slams open.

"Wait! Amy, you forgot something!" Dally says, throwing something towards me. "Don't have too much fun!" I look at what he threw to me, and my face gets as red as red gets. I've never been more embarrassed in my life. I look over to Pony, who is trying to see what it is.

"What did he-" he cut himself off. His face turns as red as mine. There is a terribly awkward silence.

"Uh, sorry about Dally. He has an active imagination," I say quietly.

"It's alright, I guess." I pick the box and chuck it into Ponyboy's closet.

"Out of sight, out of mind! Now that it's out of the way, can we get somethin to eat?" I suggest.

"Uh, yea! Let's go!" he says lightening the mood, somehow. He finds a shirt, and throws it on. He holds my hand, and I lay my head on his shoulder. I'm still very tired. When we enter the kitchen, I ready myself for humiliation.

"Hey, that was quick," Dally smirks.

"DALLAS!" I scream, taking my head off of Ponyboy. OMG! It's like he wants it to happen. I'm only 14! All Dally does is laugh.

"Hey! Look at their necks!" Steve points out. THANK YOU STEVE! Everyone, and I mean everyone looks at us. They all double over laughing.

"Amy-Wamey was playn tonsil hockey with Ponyboy!" Two-Bit chokes out. We both look at each other, and turn bright red, which only makes them laugh harder. Pony drags me to two empty seats and we sit down, still holding hands. Everyone stopped laughing, but they're staring at us, and it's very uncomfortable. I squeeze Pony's hand, and he gets the hint.

"So _Sodie_, how's Allison treatn ya?" Pony smirks and Two-Bit starts laughing.

"_Sodie_?!" He laughs out. Soda's face turns pink, and everyone else starts laughing.

"She's treatn me fine!" Soda snaps, which makes us laugh harder. "Oh! That ain't nothin, Steve's got himself a new girl too!"

Silence. We all turn to Steve, and his face turns red.

"Who is this "lucky" girl?" Darry asks.

"No one!" Steve snaps.

"Awww, Come on man, spit it out!" Johnny speaks up.

"Well, uh-" He starts.

"Does she call you Stevie?" I ask. His face turns redder than the reddest red.

"How did you know that?" He says quietly. Everyone busts out laughing.

"Hey Stevie, can we know her name yet?" Pony speaks up.

"Her name is Patricia..." He mumbles.

"Steve Randle, shy about his girl. I always thought you were proud of your girls, you were proud of Evie! This one must be ugly!" Two-Bit cracks. Steve gives him a dirty look.

"Prettier than what you'll ever manage to get!" Steve spits back.

"Oh Yeah!" Two-Bit puts his arm on the table

"YEA!" Steve puts his arm on the table and they start arm wrestling. I put my head on Ponyboy's shoulder, which is pretty comfortable, and close my eyes

I open my eyes and I'm on the Curtis' couch. Pony must have put me here. I look over and see Pony sucking Cherry's face off.

"Pony, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I scream. He merely glances at me, and kisses Cherry harder. I go crazy with anger and sadness, and I start screaming and crying at the same time. I thought he cared for me? Why would he do this? I thought he was different!


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up and I'm still on Pony's shoulder. Oh thank God! It was just a dream.

"Ames, are you okay, you're sweatin," Ponyboy's face is filled with concern.

"Yea, just a bad dream." Ponyboy gets out of his chair, his hand still in mine, and drags me into the living room.

"You mind telling me what it was?"

"I'm not sure," I nervously say.

"C'mon Ames, please!"

"Fine, just don't freak out."

"Promise!"

"Uh, you and Cherry were, uh, uh, umm."

"Spit it out girl!"

"Kissing."

Pony has a blank expression on his face.

"Oh... Well I can assure you that'll never happen," Pony gives me a hug , which makes me feel 10x better. "And uh, I was kinda wonderin, would ya, uhhh-" now it was my turn.

"Spit it out boy!" We both laugh, but soon, nervousness covers Ponyboy's face.

"Uh, would ya um be my, uh my girl?" His eyes were filled with fear, probably of rejection. I grab his face and force him into a kiss. He happily returns it.

"Hey, hey now! Not on the couch!" Darry, surprisingly, cracks. My cheeks burn up, but Ponyboy's stay the same.

"Since when do you crack jokes?" Pony asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Since he got a girl himself!" Soda chimes in.

"Really?! Who!?" Pony asks eagerly. I'm curious too, since when does Darry have time to find a girl?

"She's-" Darry starts

"A soc," Steve interrupts.

"A soc!?" I gasp. What Soc would go out with a greaser?!

"Corrine isn't like them!" Darry snaps.

"Awww, Superman is standing up for his girl," Steve teases.

"Shut up, Stevie," Darry gives Steve a nice punch to the gut, and we laugh. I look over to Ponyboy.

"Hey Pone, I need to change outta these clothes, mind if I head home?" I ask.

"Let me come with you, I mean, let me accompany you, not in _that_ way!" Pony fumbles. I giggle.

"Sure thing, let me just tell Dallas." I cross over to Dally. "Hey Dall, I'm going to head home with Pony, okay?" I say quickly.

"Sure, but if you're gonna do somethin, use what I gave ya!" Dally looks at me with all seriousness, then he winks.

"DALLAS!" I scream, and I storm out, Ponyboy following behind.

"What did Dall say?"

"Nothin" I say, trying to calm myself down. For the third time today, which helps me calm down, Pony holds my hand. I love it when he holds my hand, It's the best! We walk hand-in-hand in silence, until we reach my house. We walk inside, into the living room.

"Uh, Pony, if you don't mind, would ya, um, help me pick out an outfit. I mean I usually have Johnny do it, nevermind."

"I'll do it! Anything for you Ames!"

"Thanks Pone!" I run over and kiss him on the cheek. "Now stay here while I find an outfit!" I run to my room and tear my closet apart. Now, if Ponyboy wants to be my boyfriend, he has to be completley honest. I find the ugliest, mismatched, outfit I could manage to find and I throw it on. I walk to the living room, where Pony is.

"What about this?" I ask. He looks at me, emotionless, and shakes his head. "What, no voice opinion?" He shakes his head again, and I head back to my room. This is good. Test #2. I find a very revealing top, and a very mini skirt. I hate skimpy clothing... but a test is a test. I go out, and Ponyboy's eyes widen, and I'm pretty sure he has a nosebleed. He shakes his head frantically and I smile, thankful that he isn't a pervert. I **carefully **walk back to my room, to prevent unnecessary flashing, and throw the worthless excuse of an outfit off of me. I rummage through all my clothes, and settle on a black T-Shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I brush my hair quickly and tie it up, into a ponytail, and walk out to Ponyboy.

"Yes."

I go over and I hug him. "Thanks for letting me not look like a slut." We both laugh. "Come on! Let's do something!" I whine, and Pony chuckles.

"Okay, howabout we go meet Sodie and Stevie at the DX?"

"Hmmmm, Okay! Let's go!" We both walk through the door, hand-in-hand, towards the DX.

"Pone?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"What did Buttf-, I mean Cherry say to you, yesterday?"

"Ugh, umm, uhhh..."

"Pony, please," I beg. His eyes soften.

"Well she um, told me that um-"

"PONYBOY!"

"Okay, okay! She kinda loves Dally"

"WHAT!?" I saw Pony cringe. "What about McKenzie?! What gonna happ-"

"Don't worry, Dall told me, he's over that bit- I mean Buttface." He gives me a caring smile.

"How did you know I call her Buttface!" I say, with a horrified expression.

"Johnny," Pony smirks.

"I'm gonna kill him," I mumble, Pony lets out a chuckle. We arrive to te DX, and Allison is glaring at girls, who are looking at Soda. There is also a strange girl, who is wearing a DX shirt, helping Steve. I figured it was Patricia, by the way they were looking at each other.

"Hey, Sodie, Stevie," I tease. They both get pink, and shoot me dirty looks.

"Shut up!" Steve snaps, and me and Pony laugh. I walk over to who seems like Patricia.

"Hi! I'm Amy! You must be Patricia, right?" I greet.

"Yea, nice to meet ya, Stevie here, is really hot." Steve looks over hearing is name, and blushes. I shake my head, and I motion for Allison to come over.

"Guys will ya come inside with me?" They both nod their heads, and Pony gives me a look. "You stay here Pony, talk to the guys!" I lean in and kiss him on the cheek, and run inside.

(If you want Pony's P.O.V, tell me, I'll show you/send it)

I brought them inside, and exhaled.

"Sorry, I spent quite a night, and morning, with Ponyboy, and I didn't want to come here alone and look crazy," I explain. They both turn red. "OH MY GOD! When I said night, I don't mean it _that_ way, I just slept over his house! I mean, whatever..." I give up. They both laugh.

"Yeah, aren't you a little too young for that?" Patricia laughs.

"Shut up! I'm 14!" This only makes them laugh louder. "Changing the topic..." I start, they quiet down, but they still have big goofy grins on their faces. "How did you meet the guys?"

"Well, I just moved here, and as I was drivin past the DX, and I spotted the sexiest man alive... but it's a long story..." Patricia explains. I look over to Allison.

"Same..." Great. They think I'm a kid. I am not just a kid, that "doesn't understand," I'm tired of everyone treating me like one.

"Well, I have to get back to work," Patricia leaves.

"And I have to get ready for my date with Sodie!" Allison leaves too. I get the vibe that Patricia hates me. Allison seems pretty cool though. I sigh and walk out the door. I must have had a sad expression on my face, because Pony rushes to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Naw, it's alright, I'll tell ya later..."

"Okay, but I'll hold that against you." He smirks and hugs me, which makes me smile. "Anyway, Sodie invited us to a double-date, tomorrow night, you in?" He asks, still holding me.

"Yea! That sounds like fun!" I answer.

"Sounds good..." There was a small silence, Pony's hands were still around my waist.

"Um, Pone?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"I'm gonna head home, I need a shower, and I'm beat, even though I slept very well," I giggle. He lets out a sexy laugh.

"Okay Amay, I'll pick you up tomorrow." He puts his fingers through my belt loops, pulls me closer, and kisses me. He tries to deepen it, but I push him off.

"Not now! Steve and Soda are watching!" I scold quietly. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Steve and Soda double over laughing.

"Oh yea... I forgot, your beautifulness makes me forget everything around me," he smiles.

"Beautifulness isn't a word, stupid! Right?" I laugh.

"Well there are no words to describe how beautiful you are." Now he's smirking.

"Stop it!" I giggle.

"Okay, okay, I'll miss you, hotness."

"and I'll miss you too, sexy." I wink and quickly kiss his lips. "Bye! See you tomorrow!" As I walk away, he blows me a kiss. I blow one back, and I'm out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay guys, I am VERY sorry about the little note about Pony's P.O.V last chapter. I send this to my friends too, so I put that note. But I am thinking about retyping this in his P.O.V...**

* * *

What a day! and Night! Not like _that_! I trudge to the bathroom, take a long hot shower, and change into some shorts and one of Dally's old t-shirts. I grab the phone, and call my girl best friend,(sorry wasn't mentioned before) Hope.

"Hello?" a familiar voice picks up.

"Hope, it's Amy, _it_ happened."

"Ponyboy asked you out?"

"Yea! and we went on our first official date last night!"

"Then why didn't you call me last night?"

"Well, I slept over his house..."

"Aren't you a little young for that?"

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Haha, I know. Did he kiss you?"

"Maybe..."

"GIRL, HE DID NOT!"

"Well, I have a mark to prove it..."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Well, come over, I need to talk to you, in person."

"Why don't you talk to your _boyfriend_?"

"Cause, We spent a lot of time together, and it's just awkward. I need help picking out my outfit for tomorrow too."

"Okay, give me 10 minutes!" She hangs up and I sigh. Hope can be a little, crazy. I hear my stomach grumble, did I even eat breakfast? I head to the kitchen and open the fridge. Empty. Dall forgot to go grocery shopping again. He won't let me, because he still thinks I'm that 7-year-old kid, who would spend all the money on candy. I grab a piece of paper and a pen.

Dallas,

GO SHOPPING!

Your Sis,

Ames

After I stuck it to the fridge, the front door flies open.

"Amy! I'm here!" I here Hope shout. I run over to her. "Hey Amy!" she greets.

"Hey Hope!" We both head toward my room.

"Let me see your neck!" She grabs my head and tilts it upwards. "Oh my God! You weren't kidding!" I nod, and pull my head away from her grip.

"Why would I lie?!"

"Remember that one time..."

"I was bored, LET IT GO!" I shake my head and barge into my room. "FRICK!" I yell as she pushes me down. "What the frick was that for!" I yell.

"Idk, I was _bored_,"

"Are you serious?"

"Naw, just needed to get to the closet."

"Well, you could've just said please, or sorry!"

"Naaaa." She walks over to my closet, grabbing everything, and dumping it on my bed.

"Okay," she says, sifting through my clothes,"No, no, no, yes, no, no, no, no, no, YES, no, no, no, no, no, no, yes!" She hands me a green button up farmer girl type thing, a light green tank top, and greenish-blueish shorts.

"This is actually very cute!" I say.

Well duh! I put it together!" We both laugh. "So how was it?"

"What?" I give her a look.

"The kissing!" She makes a poor impression of people kissing.

"Oh, uh, AMAZING!"

"Were there sparks?"

"Everywhere!"

"He's the one, no doubt about it!" I blush

"Hope! We're only 14!"

"Trust me, I know these things."

"Sure..." There was a silence.

"Hey Amy?"

"Yea?"

"Do you wanna go to Buck's tonight?"

"Buck's! Dally'll kill me!"

"Soo?"

"Soo, I would never be able to leave my house, no, room ever again!"

"And?"

"And we're only 14!"

"I'm not giving up!"

"Can we just go to the Dingo?"

"Fine..." Hope finally agreed.

"Let me just tell Dall, I think he might home." I walk out of room, to Dallas'. I stop outside his room, because I hear voices, and listen.

"Dally-Bear, do you find me annoying, because Sylvia-"

"Princess, I would never find you annoying, your too perfect." It takes all my willpower not to laugh, PRINCESS!? It got quiet, there's my cue. I barge in, not knocking at all, and they're making out. I pretend to gag.

"What do you want!?" Dally looks at me angrily. I give him a cheeky smile.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to the Dingo, is that okay?"

"Whatever, but if I hear you were at Buck's, instead of he Dingo, I will get Two-Bit to follow you everywhere." The thought made me shiver.

"Wow Dall, don't worry!"

"Whatever, but if you come home drunk, or I hear someone bragging that you were "too easy" I'll firstly beat their head in, then never let you leave your room."

"Okay, okay! Can I just have like 20 bucks?"

"Fine!" He pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and hands me a 20.

"I love you!" I say playfully and kiss him on the cheek. He grunts and pushes me away. I laugh, he was never one to show affection. I skip away.

"Hoooope!" I yell. I enter my room, and she tosses me an outfit..

"Put this on!" I look at the outfit. A black, low-cut camisole, and white short shorts.

"Hope, I can't wear this!"

"Well too bad, you are!" I sigh and push out of my room, and throw the outfit on. I sigh again and let her in.

"You look hot!" She compliments.

"I look stupid!" I groan. We give each other dirty looks, and head to the Dingo. We walk in silence. When we walk inside, of course! We have a waiter. Every waiter looks at me, talks to me, and when I find out I'm Dall's sis, they take off.

"Hey! Welcome! I'll take you to your seats." Waiters around here aren't nice, which means he fancies one of us.

"Okay!" Hope answers, with a flirty tone.

"I'll be right back to take your orders!" He winks at me, and I roll my eyes. But inside I'm really scared, not because of the guy, but because the Dingo is the only place, besides Buck's, that kids can get away with drinking, and with Hope, you never know.

"I'm getting a NON-alcoholic pina colada, you?" I ask.

"Well I'm getting anything with alcohol! You party pooper."

"Shut up!" I snap. The waiter comes back.

"What would you like to drink?" he asks. He writes what we want down as we tell him. "Now, are you guys single?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"YES!" Hope instantly yells, a few people stare. The waiter looks at me.

"Uhhh, no..."

"Well that's too bad... Maybe you could ditch your boyfriend, for me. What's your name?" He is starting to annoy me.

"Amy Winston," I say boldly.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to..."

"Yeah! Dallas Winston, my brother." I stress 'brother' out for emphasis. He gives me a look, then walks off. A waitress takes his place.

"Sorry about that girls," I see her roll her eyes, "What would ya like to orda?" I hear Hope talking and looking through the menu, but I'm in my own world. Dallas is _that_ scary, huh. Good thing I'm with Pony...

"Miss! Miss! What would ya like to orda?"

"Oh! Uh, whatever she's getting!" I point to Hope. She scribbles my order down. Hope gets up and whispers something to the waitress. She nods and scribbles something else down on her notepad. Hope sits back down.

"What did ya tell her?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Somethin about the waiter... Did ya see him though! Talk about H.O.T! He was totally into you!"

"Well, I'm with Pony, soooooo No."

"Whatever." The waitress comes with our drinks and sets them on the table. I take a sip of mine. It has a weird taste to it. Must be new ingredients... It's strangely addicting too. I finish it very waitress comes with our food, and I ask her for more. She grabs my cup and walk toward the bar... bar? Why would she go there? Whatever... I'm not the hungry, so I dump my plates contents onto Hope's, and she happily eats it. The waitress comes back with my drink, and I gulped it down. Woah! That's good!

"You wanna go to Buck's?" Hope asks me.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" I yell, people were staring at me, but who cares, haters. I let out a giggle. I love parties and haters... and walruses. Hope grabs my arm and drags me out the door. I close my eyes... this is fun! When I open my eyes, we're already at Buck's. WOW! We must have been as fast as a snail, or cheetah, or whatever it was... The pounding music made my vision blurry. We walk inside and some guy smiles at me, and hands me a drink. I chug it down, and throw the bottle against the wall, glass shattering. Hope tenses up. I wonder why? She just needs to let go. It gets blurrier so I close my eyes...


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes shoot open, and thankfully, I'm in Hope's room. My head is pounding, and my stomach churns. I run to the bathroom and throw up.

"You okay Ames?" I hear Hope behind me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I hissed. I stand up to tackle her, but my stomach won't let me, and I throw up again.

"I may have made your "non-alcoholic" drink, alcoholic..."

"HOPE WHAT THE FREAK! YOU KNOW I DON'T DRINK! YOU KNOW DALLY'LL KILL ME! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! WHAT-" I was cut off by myself, throwing up again.

"Well..."

"You better freakin tell me before I freakin throw you into a freakin volcano!"

"We went to Buck's party, and you drank, a lot. You danced with a couple of guys, but that's it! When-"

"Did I _do_ anything?" Hope's face tenses. "Oh my God! I did something! I cheated on Ponyboy! I can't live with myself anymore!"

"AMY! YOU DIDN'T DO A FREAKING THING! When they tried to kiss you, you would put your finger on their lips and say that you had a boyfriend, CALM DOWN!"

"What am I going to tell the others when I come home like this!"

"Don't worry! I called Dall and told him you slept over! Put these on," she shoves some of her clothes towards me, "and take two asprins when you get home. You sho-" I interrupted her with the disgusting sounds of me vomiting.

"But I have a date with Pony! What am I supposed to do!"

"Okay, like I said, take two asprins, take a shower, and act as normal as possible." I throw up again. "Man you throw up a lot..."

"Well, I never drink!" I pretty sure my stomach is empty, and I don't feel like throwing up, so I push Hope out the door. I put her clothes on; OWWW! My head hurts, a lot. I walk over to the sink and splash water in my face. Ughh, I feel miserable. Luckily, I'm good at faking my moods... I walk out of the bathroom.

"Hope, what time is it?"

"12:30, why?"

"Because, if you remember, _I_ have a date with _my_ boyfriend!"

"Oh yea..."

"I'm leaving..."

"Okay Ame," She's using her _I'm sorry_ voice, which really annoys me. "Bye..."

"Bye dork!" I yell walking out. As I step out, the bright sunlight stuns me, and I fall on my butt. I let out a tiny scream, but no one is around to help me up. I sigh, get up and continue walking. I can't freakin believe Hope! If Dally finds out, I'll be more than dead, he would probably kill me, bring me back, then kill me again. I feel my stomach churn, oh crap! I hurry to a bush and puke. I hear someones footsteps run up to me.

"Amy!?" I recognize as Johnny. Great. "Amy! Are you okay?" He rubs my back after I finish vomiting. It makes me feel better, like he's the parent I never had...

"Yea, be a pal and don't tell anyone?"

"Okay, but you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble.

"Let me walk you home." I nod my head, and he links his arm with mine. We both walk, well he drags me, to my house in silence. This right here is one of the reasons I love Johnny, as a friend of course.

"Okay! We're here!" Johnny says, enthusiastically, and loudly. I was about to tell him to shut his trap, but he knows a lot, and he'd probably put the pieces together, and give me a nice, long lecture.

"Thanks Cake," I try to sound happier, and I give him a fake smile, which he buys. I hug him tightly. I wave as I walk inside, and make a beeline for the shower. I take a long, hot, relaxing shower. I grab my towel, put it on and go to my room. I throw on the outfit Hope recommended, which is very cute, and I believe Pony will think too. I blow dry and straighten my hair; now I'm ready! I go to the kitchen,to take two asprins, and I find a note on the fridge:

Amy,

NO!

Your bro,

Dallas

I open the fridge and it's stocked with food. I sigh shaking my head. I grab a glass, fill it with water and swallow the asprins. Wow! What a night, and I'm not even sure if that's what I mean. I don't remember anything. There's a knock on the door. Who the freak could this be!? "Hold on!" I yell. I fix my hair, and straighten out my clothes. I open the door, and see Pony's bright face. Oh, how I missed this face. The sight of it makes me feel waaaaaaaayyy better, or that could be the asprins, but I prefer to think it was his face.

"Hey Ames! You ready?" He seems extra happy while I feel like crap. I put on a semi fake smile.

"Yeah! Ummm, is Soda meeting us there...?"

"Yea..."

"Oh okay. Where are we going?"

"That, my lady, is a surprise!" He smirks, and leans in to kiss me. I take a step back and he almost falls face flat on the ground.

"Uh, I forgot to brush my teeth!" I stammer. It wasn't entirely a lie, but would you like your boyfriend kissing you after you threw up? I gesture him inside, and I run to the bathroom. I grab my toothbrush and put the whole tube of toothpaste on it. I brush my teeth vigorously and look at myself in the mirror, there are no signs of me being sick. Good. I walk out, to be greeted, again, by Ponyboy's face.

"Can I have my kiss now?" He smirks.

"I'm not sure..." I smile.

"Wrong answer!" Pony grabs me by the waist, and tosses me over his shoulder. I start screaming and laughing.

"Pony! Put me down!" I scream, laughing.

"Only if you kiss me!"

"Okay! Okay!" When he puts me down, I kiss his cheek.

"That's not what I meant, and you knew that!" Pony says with mock anger. I giggle and run away, trying to be swift, but Pony is too fast. I try to dodge his grip, but I end up tripping, and falling backwards. Pony tries to catch me, putting his hands on my back, but we both fall, he quickly turns himself around so he breaks my fall. I scream, and close my eyes. When I open them again, I find Pony's face, 2 inches away from mine.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispers.

"Yea..." He closes the gap between us, and we kiss. Oh my God! This is amazing! We kiss for a while, until we break for air. He kisses me again, but it's shorter, and I break it. "Pony, we need to go," I whisper. He laughs.

"But I'm comfortable here!" I laugh too, slapping him lightly.

"Come on Pony!" I say, getting up. He remains on the ground, arms crossed, pouting. "Pony..."

"But-"

"We must be late! Soda is probably blowing a fuse!"

"Help me up?" He extends his hand. I roll my eyes and grab his hand, pulling him up. He brings himself up quickly, smashing his lips to mine. I kiss back, but jeez this boy can't get enough!

"Okay, now we can go!" Pony says, with a satisfied smile on his face. He holds my hand, and drags me out the door. "Close your eyes," he instructs. I close them, and once he knows they're closed he walks, quickly.

"Ponyboy, I swear, if I run into something, I won't see you for a week." Which was a promise I knew I couldn't keep. But it works, he walks slower than before, carefully, wherever he was taking me.

"Okay, open your eyes."


	14. Chapter 14

I open them and... WOAH! There was a beautiful trail lined with flowers, and at the end, which I could barely see, was a fire. I saw figures of people, which probably means everyone is here.

"Pony! It's beautiful!" He smiles, and I hug him. We walk down the path, hand-in-hand, smiling at each other. When we reached the gang, I noticed everyone was there. Allison + Soda, Patricia + Steve, Dally + McKenzie, and Darry + a strange girl, who must be Corrine. Johnny was just chillin, and Two-bit was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys!" I cheerily say. I'm actually starting to feel much better now. Maybe it was Ponyboy...

"What took you so long," Dally's face went dark for a fraction of a second, but he quickly masked it with a smirk. My cheeks burn.

"Dallas, don't start..." I warn.

"I'm just sayin, Pony said he'd be here in 10 minutes, and he took 20!" I give him a death look, and punch him in the arm. He just laughs.

"McKenzie, how do you stay with this boy?" I say, still glaring at Dally.

"Well, I like Dally-Bear! He likes me too! Right?" Dally grunts, and puts a tough expression on his face. Me and Pony laugh.

"Come on Pone, let's leave Dally-Bear alone," Pony laughs, tightening his grip on my hand. I drag him over to Darry. "I wanna meet Dar's girl!"

"Okay." He gives me a caring smile. I smile back.

"Hey Darry!" I greet. He gives me a smile, as a greeting. "Who's your girl?" The girl next to him blushes.

"Pony, Amy, this is Corrine, the most beautiful girl in the world." Pony lets out a fake cough, and our eyes are on him.

"Anything you need to say Ponyboy?" Darry asks.

"Well umm," he starts, "I was wondering how Corrine, no offense, is the prettiest, when Amy is..."

"Awwwwwww, that's so sweet!" Corrine gushes. I feel my face heat up.

"Thanks Pone," I kiss him on the cheek. I would fully kiss him, but Dar and Corrine were watching. I tightly hug him.

"Isn't that so perfectly sweet?" Corrine asks, looking at Darry.

"Not as sweet as your lips," Darry looks at Corrine, and in 2 seconds, they're making out.

"Nothing's more gross than seeing your brother make out with a girl," Pony whispers to me.

"Yeah, I know the feeling..." We both let out a laugh. We go over to Allison and Soda, and before we make it there, they start kissing. Ugghhh! What's up with people and kissing! I look at Pony and roll my eyes, he smiles. I pull him towards Dallas, and we sit by him.

"Your my princess..." I hear Dally whisper.

"Princess?!" I can't help say out loud. Dally looks angry, really angry. I quickly close my mouth.

"Yeah!? So what?! You want me to tell the whole world?" Dally stands up and I see McKenzie trying to pull him down. "MCKENZIE MAPLE IS MY PRINCESS!" Everyone laughs. Dally only looks angrier than before, and I'm actually a little scared. I squeeze Pony's hand, and he leans in closer to me. I see Dally pull McKenzie up, tossing her over his shoulder, walking into the woods.

"I REALLY LIKE MCKENZIE MAPLE!" We hear him shout, we all give each other weird looks.

"WTF..." I hear Steve say. Honestly, I think Dally finally lost it. He's crazy, with love. The fire crackles, and we all stare at it.

"Now that our attention is on the fire," Darry speaks up, "why don't we roast some, marshmallows?" He pulls a bag of marshmallows from behind him.

"Okay!" Corrine and Allison say at the same time. Everybody gets up, and grabs a marshmallow. Ponyboy grabs me one.

"Here ya go sunshine!" he hands me it. I instantly take a bite, and he gives me a look.

"Aren't you going to roast it?" he asks.

"Naw... I always burn them up, when I aim for the golden brown. I take another bite, but he takes it from my mouth.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you eat raw marshmallows!" He pops my marshmallow into his mouth. As I stare at him, he roasts his marshmallow to the golden brown I've always wanted.

"Wow! You got it just the way I wanted it! You're the best!" I exclaim.

"But, I get first bite!" He smirks and takes a bite. I glare at him and take bite out of the marshmallow, still in his mouth, which results in a kiss. He wraps his arms around my back, and deepens the kiss. Everyone starts awwwing or yelling remarks. I quickly pull away, my face heating up.

"Go Pony!" Soda yells out. Everyone laughs.

"Guys! Give them some privacy, it looks like they're busy!" Darry cracks. Everyone laughs even harder. Anger builds up inside me. Why the freak are they laughing? Is it because we're kids. I get up, and walk off into the woods. I cannot blow up in front of everybody! I find a tree, far away from them, and I sit down. My headache comes back.

"Look what you guys did!" I hear Pony yell. I can't help but smile. I mean, it's funny when he's frustrated! He makes the cutest face ever! I hear his footsteps coming towards me.

"Amy!" He calls. It wasn't hard to spot me,I mean, I was wearing mostly green. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little angry..." I trail off.

"Okay, I just wanna make sure. You sure there is nothing bothering you at all?"

"Nope, I'm fine." My head pounds.

"Okay, you ready to go back?"

"No, let's just sit here." He sits himself next to me, and I lay my head on his shoulder. He takes a piece of my hair and twirls it in his fingers. "Thanks Pony, for being here, and all."

"No problem, I love spending time with you," he says slowly. I take my head off his shoulders and look into his eyes.

"Me too..." I whisper. He closes his eyes his eyes, and leans in. I lean in too, and soon our lips lock. I was a short kiss, but filled with emotion. I hug him as hard as could. We look into each others eyes again, and he grabs my hand.

"Come on, let's go back," he whispers.


	15. Chapter 15

I nod, and he pulls me along. When we get back to everyone else, there are tents set up.

"Hey, what's this?" I ask Ponyboy.

"Well I forgot to tell you, we're camping!" He says cheerily.

"Cool, but um, I gonna need to go home for pjs and a change of clothes..."

"Don't worry! I got Dallas to get you your clothes!"

My face falls.

"What's the problem?"

"Well Dallas, is, well, Dallas..." I try to explain, but he doesn't get it. "Don't worry your cute little face, you'll get it sooner or later..." I say cupping his face. I count the tents. 1...2...3...4...5...6. 6? "Is Johnny gonna stay?"

"Yea."

"All alone?!"

"Oh I forgot! I feel so stupid! Johnny's got himself girl, Savanna, and right when you left she arrived."

Johnny? A girl? That's great! I'm so happy for him!`"I'm so happy for him!" I speak my mind, loudly, and everyone stares at me. "Oh, uh, sorry about my freak out earlier..." I say quietly.

"That ain't nothin..." I hear Johnny mumble.

"I heard that!" I glare at Johnny. He gives me a smile, and I can't help but smile. I notice the girl next to him, and I wave to her. Johnny motions me to come over. I grab Pony's hand, and drag him over to them.

"Amy! I would like you to meet my girl, Savanna!" He pointed to the girl next him. She waved shyly. She has blonde hair. I don't like that. It's the exact shade of that ditzy girl.

"Hi! As you know, I'm Amy! I'm kinda Johnny's best friend, if ya don't mind!"

"No! Not at all! You and Ponyboy seem happy enough that there'll be no problems!" She explains cheerily. Does this girl actually think I'm gonna date Johnny? Sure he's cute, in a puppy dog way, but it wouldn't last. I give her my best fake smile, and she smiles back.

"Do you mind if I have a word with Johnny?" I ask, still smiling my fake cheesy smile.

"No prob!"

I still smile as I drag Johnny out of earshot. "I don't like her!"

"Well, I really like her! Can you at least try too! Why don't you like her, and don't say because of her hair!"

"Because she thought me and you have a chance of dating!"

Johnny makes a face. "No offense, but I can never see me dating you."

"I know!"

"Just please try to like her! She's a nice girl once you get to know her!"

"Fine..." I grumble. We walk back, and Savanna and Pony were talking like they knew each other for years. Let me warn you, I am an extreme jealous type.

"Hey Savanna!" I say, sugar-coating my voice. She gives me a look and I latch my arm on Ponyboy's. I drag him next to Darry and Corrine.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, I'm just an extreme jealous type, and you were a little too cozy for comfort..."

"Oh, I was just talking to her about happened..."

"You guys never told me what happened..."

"Well, she knows, she's Two-Bit's sis. Plus it would be too painful to tell you, you hang with us all the time."

"Really?! But I just hate that I don't know! Why would you talk to her about it?"

"It just came up!" He was becoming frustrated.

"But-"

"Look, I don't want to fight. I promise I'll tell you, but not now. It's just, too painful..." Tears were in his eyes, which makes me feel like a donkey. I hug him.

"I'm sorry for getting angry, I told you, I get extremely jealous. I don't want to lose you to some, some blondie!" I point to her. Ponyboy laughs, and wipes his tears away

"So you think I'll ditch you for someone else?"

I nod.

"Well let me assure you, there is no one as beautiful, perfect, and smart as you."

I smile. "And there is nobody as handsome, smart, and sexy as you." I smirk.

"So I'm sexy?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Yep! With your greasy blonde hair, and your handsome face." I cup his face.

"You know this isn't my natural hair color..." He pulls his face away. I grab his face again, and studied his hair. There was some reddish-brown hair growing in.

"You need a haircut..." I touch his hair, which was too long.

"NO!" he instantly yells.

"But you'll be way sexier if you have it shorter hair, pwease!"

"NO!"

"Well then I'll cut it!" I suggest happily.

"But I don't want to ruin my hair. It's nice just the way it is!"

"Pwease! I'll cut it myself!"

"NO!"

I get closer to him, and gently kiss his lips. "Please..." I whisper.

He sucks in his breath. "Fine."

I brighten up. "Okay! Tomorrow, I'll cut your hair!"

"You mess up my hair and I'll..."

"You'll what!?"

"I'll umm..."

"Exactly! You can't think of anything!" I exclaim, laughing.

"Because-"

"Because you guys are so adorable!' Corrine interrupts, "you guys are the cutest couple ever!"

"Thanks," I grumble. She probably thinks we're just kids, like everyone else... I must have looked angry because she gives me a look.

"Look, I know you must think, that I think you guys are kids, well I don't! You guys are very smart, I mean, you guys are in highschool! People shouldn't treat you like kids!" she exclaims.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I ask.

"Well having Bob as a brother, I have a lot of people think that I'm younger. They all treat me like I'm a child, and I'm not!" She has an angry expression on her face.

"Calm down babe!" Darry comforts her by putting his arm around her. She sighs, giving Darry a look of thanks. I look over to Ponyboy, and he's beaming. I guess he's happy for Darry.

"I'm happy for Darry," I speak my mind.

"Me too, they seem so happy together!" He says, his smile growing bigger.

"I'm just happy that everyone has their special someone, except Two-Bit, wherever he is."

"Yeah..." There was a short silence. "What time is it?"

"I dunno, Darry has a wrist watch."

"Darry!" I call, getting his attention, "What time is it?"

He looks at his wrist. "Uh, 6:00."

I nod. Wow how time flies! I lean against Ponyboy, sighing and closing my eyes. This. Is. The. Life. Not worrying about school work, or how I look. These people don't care. Just be yourself and nobody will hate you.

"Your so beautiful..." I hear Ponyboy whisper, playing with my hair. He probably thinks I'm asleep. I try not to smile, but I can't help it. "Saw that!" Pony exclaims. I open my eyes and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"Your so sweet, and you make me feel so special! Unlike Don..."

"Speaking of that jerk, what happened between you and him?"

I take a deep breath. "Fine, but can we have some privacy?"

"Sure." He pulls me towards a beautiful lake, which was shimmering, due to the sunset. We sit down. "Now tell me!"

"Okay." I begin...

* * *

**A/N: So if you're confused,**

**Ponyboy and Amy**

**Sodapop and Allison**

**Darry and Corrine**

**Johnny and Savanna**

**Dally and McKenzie**

**Steve and Patricia**

**Two-Bit is forever alone:(**

**Anyway, I'm really glad you enjoy my story:)**


	16. Chapter 16

"So I was 13 and stupid. I found Donny cute and confident, and when he figured out I liked him, he liked me back..."

"Wait, how old was Donny?"

"15."

"That must've driven Dallas crazy!"

"It did." There was a short silence.

"Go on!"

"Well um, we never spoke to each other until he called me. He asked me to go skating, and I accepted, happily. We had a lot of fun! And he seemed so perfect! We went out for a good 3 months, until I caught him flirting/making out with a blondie. I broke up with him, but he keeps coming back to 'reclaim his property.' He usually gets beat up by Dallas, but someone had to break his nose!" I laugh, close to tears. "It's hard when your sure someone cares about you, loves you even, and they do that to you. Just leave you like your trash. How you can love them on day then tell them f you. Then they call you a female dog. But I already knew that..." Tears were streaming down my face.

"Amy, I didn't know. Now I want to beat Donny up for making you feel that way, just trust me," he grabs my hands, "trust me, I'll never, ever hurt you, I'll never cheat, I'll always be here for you," he stares into my eyes, "And I know this is only our second date, but now I know for sure that..." He pauses.

"Yeah Pony?"

"I love you," he whispers.

I start sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, that, when Don told me he loved me, he said it with so much sincerity, I had to believe him. It hurt when he left me, and I can't bring myself to trust you."

"Please Amy, you can trust me! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Don't change, don't you ever change, and keep all those promises, please?"

"Of course! Why would I?"

"Okay then, you've earned most of my trust."

"Most?"

"Okay, all!"

"That's better."

I roll my eyes, and push him playfully. He looks at me, and points to the sunset.

"Woah, it's so pretty." I say quietly.

"Yeah, they're so relaxing." We watched the sun, almost out of sight, when I'm suddenly pulled over, really close to Ponyboy, and he kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask, smiling.

"Well, I've always wanted to kiss the girl of my dreams, watching a sunset."

"I'm the girl of your dreams?"

"Yep! I told you before, I love you!"

"Well, I love you too, Ponyboy!" I look into his eyes and pull him into a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, and his arms slip around my waist. We continued kissing, for a while, and I heard footsteps, but I ignored them.

"Pony, Amy, are you guys ari-" I heard Darry say. I didn't care anymore, so I deepened the kiss, his hands now running through my dark brown hair. I hear Darry trying to leave quietly, but failing epiclly. When he's gone, I break the kiss, gasping for air.

"Wow." Was all Pony could manage.

"Yeah," I breathed out, "you the best, you know that?"

"Yeah, I always knew," he smirks, "the way you were head over heels in love with me."

"Pony when you asked me out, you were nervous as heck!"

"So were you! You were blushing crazily!"

"Pony, you know why I was blushing..."

"Yeah... Well, I didn't show my love for as much!"

"Pshh, says the blushing fool!" I scoff

"When was this?!"

"Remember when Dar took us all to that lake to go swimming?"

"Well, I saw you starin at me! Don't you think I didn't! Anyways, whenever I came near you, you blushed!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yeah it does! It means you thought I was cute!"

"More like hot," Pony mumbles, which makes me blush.

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"I have issues!" I cross my arms and pout.

"The only issue you have, is your obsession with C. Thomas Howell!" He jokes.

"Come on, he's hot!" I argue.

"Well, don't you think he kinda looks like me though?"

"Sorry Pone, but no, not at all."

"What does he have that I don't!"

"Aww, your cute when your jealous!" I tease.

"No I'm not!" He blushes.

I hug him. "Pony, I wouldn't leave you if I met him!" He smiles at me, his cheeks still pink.

"Now let's go! Darry will think we did something." I blush at my own suggestion, and hold his hand. We quietly walk back.

"Why's your hair messed up?" Is the first thing I hear, Dallas when we get back. Guess Dallas came back. I don't know how to answer. I can't say the truth, that I was making out with Ponyboy, that'd be too embarrassing. I can't say I was laying on the ground, that set him off. What to say! Ummm...

"When I went to check up on them, they were laying down on the ground watching the sunset, and..." Darry starts.

"And all these twigs got stuck in my hair, and when we took them out, it made my hir crazy." Everyone seems to believe me, except Dally.

"Amy, come here." He instructs. I walk over to him. "Follow me." He grabs my arm and drags me into the woods.

"Welcome back!" I greet, with fake cheerfulness.

"Cut the crap Amy! Just listen! I want to know what you and Pony were doing, alone, by the lake!"

"We were watching the sunset!"

"Bulls**t! You both came back happier than before! And I know when you're lying!"

I flinch, close to tears. I have this problem with yelling, like, everytime someone yells, it makes me cry. I don't know why, and it's annoying. I guess I was traumatized or something.

"Dallas! You know what responsible teens do, right?"

"Use birth control?"

"NO! THEY JUST KISS DALLAS, THAT'S ALL WE WERE DOING! KISSING!" A few tears fell, I felt like such a wuss.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THAT?"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!" Tears were streaming down my face, and I can't freakin stop them! I'm such a freakin baby!

"Are you crying?" Dallas uses a softer tone.

"You idiot! You know I cry when I'm yelled at, you dumb donkey!" I yell. He gives me a caring look and hugs me.

"Sorry Amy-doll..." He whispers, rocking back and forth. I knew Dallas really meant it, when he used mom's old nickname. "Tell anyone I did any of this, and I'll kill you Amy, I'm serious!"

"I love you too!" I playfully shove him off me. I wipe my tears away. "Does it look like I've cried?"

"Umm," he wipes a tear away from my cheek, "No." We walk back in silence. When we make it back everyone waves to me, but I tell them to shut up, quietly. Pony's back was turned, and I snuck up behind him. I stand behind him for a minute, then grab his shouders and let out a scream. He jumps and lets out something between a yelp and a scream. We all laugh, hysterically. He turns around, to see who scared him, and I act like I didn't do it. He smiles when he realizes it was me.

"I'll get you back!" he warns. I give him a look of disbelief.

"I'm scared of nothing! How are you gonna get me back?" That was a big lie. I am terrified of thunder storms, but don't tell him that! I hear Dally snicker, and I shoot him a glare.

"Sounds like your scared of something!" Pony teases.

"No I'm not!" I cross my arms, and turn around so my back is facing him. He hugs me from behind.

"Your cute when your annoyed" he whispers in my ear. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Well your cute whenever..." I whisper back. He smirks, and spins me around, planting a kiss on my lips. I kiss back, hesitantly, because everyone is watching. I place my arms around his neck.

"Get a room!" Steve hollers. I slowly pull away.

"Shut your trap! At least I get some!" I yell back.

"Oh yeah!?" But before I can say anything, Steve is kissing...Allison!?

"OH MY GOD!" I yell. Steve opens his eyes and quickly pushes Allison off. Allison slaps Steve.

"OH MY GOD, I F**KED UP!" Steve yelled. Allison is spitting on the ground, and Patricia is storming off. Soda looks furious, ready to punch Steve. "LOOK I F**CKING SWEAR THAT I THOUGHT I WAS KISSING PATRICIA, I THOUGHT SHE WAS ON THAT SIDE OF ME!" Steve looks worried, and almost looking like he was about to cry. He runs towards the direction Patricia went, and the next thing we hear is Patricia screaming at Steve. I quickly look over to Soda, who is now hugging Allison, protectively. We all look at each other.

"That. Was. Crazy," Dally speaks everyone's mind. Wow, what just happened.

"Hey, I wanna fix this," I start, "you talk to Soda, and I'll try Steve."

He nods, and heads over to Sodapop. I make my way to Patricia's screaming..

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, JERK!" I hear Patricia.

"Baby, I didn't mean too..." Steve quietly says.

"Um, hey guys! Um, I came to help..." I speak up. They look at me.

"There is nothing you can say that'll change my mind, and Steve, don't call me baby!" Patricia coldly says. Steve looks at the ground, ashamed.

"Okay, Patricia, shut up. Steve was trying to show that he loves you, by proving that he was proud of you. Steve next time you kiss someone, make sure your kissing the right person please?"

They both nod, and look at each other. Patricia leans in, but Steve stops her.

"Wait 2 seconds, love." He goes behind a tree, and wipes his mouth and spits on the ground. I look over to Patricia and she's smiling. He returns,smiling at her, grabs her waist, and pulls her in for a kiss. I smiled to myself.

"I'm so so so so so sorry babe," Steve whispers.

"I'm sorry for-"

"Shut up and kiss me again." Steve interrupts. I quietly walk away, partly because I'm disgusted, partly because it was a moment. When I get back, Ponyboy comes up to me.

"Sodapop calmed down, howabout Steve?"

"Steve and his girl made up."

"Guess that means we can kiss again..." Pony smirks.

"Well..."

"Well, what?" he cocks an eyebrow.

"Well I don't want to stand here!" I walk away, and sit against a tree. He sits next to me and we gaze at the stars.

"Your beautiful in the moonlight..." he whispers. I look at him.

"So I'm not beautiful in the sunlight?" I smirk, knowing what he meant.

"NO! I meant uh, ummmm-"

"I know what you meant, stupid!" I laugh. I feel his arm snake around my shoulders, and I snuggle closer to him. Steve and Patricia come back, and they give us a look. When they sit down, I catch Dally's eye, and he's giving me a warning look. What does he have to worry about?! I'm a responsible 14 year old! Only 14 years old! Plus, it's just Pony.

"Hey Amy?" Pony interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know where I'd be without you..."

"Now don't get all soft on me!" I tease.

"Aww, but it's the truth!"

"Your such a dork!"

"But, I'm your dork..."

"Yeah, that's the truth..." We lay in silence. A gust of wind makes me shiver.

"You cold?" He asks.

"A little."

"Wait here." He kisses my cheek and runs into a tent. A few seconds later, he comes out with his blue sweatshirt. "Here ya go, love." He hands me his sweatshirt, and I put it on. It's a little big, but very comfortable.

"Thanks Pony, you're the best!" I hug him tightly.

"I know." He smirks. I playfully shove him.

"If you lovebirds don't mind," Dally interrupts, "we're going to share some scary stories."

"Okay Dallas, let's listen to your corny stories." I tease. He shoots me a glare, and I stick out my tongue. I look over to Pony, grab his hand, and drag him to the fire. I sat myself down next to Johnny, and Pony sat down next to me. I snuggled closer to Pony. Steve makes his way up and tells a really cheesy story. It was lame. I wasn't scared at all. Soda was up next, and he told an okay story about a butcher who uses little fat kids as his meat.

"I'm never trusting a butcher again!" I whisper to Pony, which makes him chuckle. It was Darry's turn, and he told a very lame story. We all booed, except Corrine, who clapped politely. We skipped Johnny and Pony, who didn't want to tell any stories. This left Dallas. To tell you the truth, Dallas has the most freakn scariest stories out there. He told us about an old woman and a little girl, who lured people, to eat them. Right then we heard a cackling laugh, and Allison screamed. I saw McKenzie creep out of the woods, quietly laughing to herself. All the girls were very close to their boyfriends, and I saw them give looks to Dally, who looked proud. He must've seen my look, because his proud look fell.

"Okay guys! Me and Princess are going to head to bed!" He picks up McKenzie, bridal style, and runs into his tent. Oh my, I'll get him, and I'll get him good.

"Well, I'm going too," Darry speaks up.

"Me too," Soda left.

"Me three," Steve's gone.

"Me four, goodnight guys!" Johnny disappeared.

"I guess that leaves us." Pony looks at me.

"Yeah, stay out here so I can change."

"Sure thing."

I walk into the tent Pony got his sweatshirt out of, and find a hot pink bag. Thanks Dallas. I open it up and find my plaid bottoms, and a black cami. I quickly put them on. "Kay Pone, you can come in!" I yell. He walks back in, and hugs me from behind.

"You look nice," he whispers.

"Thanks." I tie my hair into a ponytail. I lay myself down on the purple sleeping bag.

"You know, it took me a while to convince Dallas to let you sleep with me..." he sleepily says.

"Whatcha say?"

"That if he heard any noises, he could kill me." He half smiles. I laugh.

"Of course." I smile at him. He lays himself right next to me. There is a silence as we stare into each other's eyes.

"Your beautiful," he whispers.

"Your handsome," I whisper back. He scoots closer to me, and puts drapes his arm around my waist. I sigh and close my eyes.

"I love you..." I whisper.

"I love you too..."

The last thing I thought before falling asleep was that I love being in love.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys still like this story? I feel like a waste of space ._. .-.**


	17. Chapter 17

I open my eyes. This seems a little familiar... Ponyboy is shirtless, again, and his arm is still around my waist, and honestly, I don't mind. I scoot closer t him, and softly kiss his lips. His eyes open and I pull away.

"That's a nice way to wake up," he comments, smiling.

"Okay, now get out!" I instruct.

"What?" He sits up and gives me a confused look.

"So I can change smart one!"

"Oh..."

I smile and wave as he walks out. I look into my bag and find a decent black skirt with leggings. I decided to keep the cami, since Dallas didn't pack anything else. I quickly put on my clothes.

"Come back!" I call, he walks back in.

"Now do you mind leaving?" He asks, amusement in his eyes.

"Actually, I do!" I smirk, and I'm not joking, I sit there, staring at him.

"Amy!" I hear Dally shout from outside. I feel my face heat up. He was not just listening to that! I get up, giving Pony a little wave, and walk out, seeing a rather annoyed Dallas, and a giggling McKenzie.

"Dallas, nothing did or was going to happen! We're 14!" I look desperate, and McKenzie bursts out laughing.

"I'm just sayin, what you said in there hinted a lot!"

"Well you were fine with it when you set me to his room, right after he got out of his shower!"

I hear McKenzie trying to maintain her laughter.

"That was before you were kissing and crap!"

"Don't worry! I'm responsible! Plus, I don't think Pony will try anything on me!"

"Whatever."

Pony comes out, as if on cue, and dressed. He puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Everything okay Ames?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He gave me a concerned look. "You wanna go somewhere?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay." He leads me away from everyone else.

"Where are we headed?"

"The mall."

"That seems a little too girly for a guy!"

"Well Soda told me, girls relax when they shop..." He mumbles and blushes.

"Your so cute, Ponyboy, asking Soda about girls!" I gush.

His face reddens.

"Aw, Pony! Don't be embarrassed! I find it really cute!"

He looks to the ground, sheepishly. "Can I change the subject?"

"Sure cutie!"

"Okay, um, can you tell me whats wrong?"

I look around, to make sure Dallas isn't following us and lean towards Ponyboy. "I went to Buck's"

He goes white. "W-when?"

"The day before yesterday's night..."

"You didn't do anything with anyone else...?"

"No, no, no. This is only for you."

He laughs.

"And don't tell anyone else what I told you!" I warn.

"Don't worry! And can I ask you one more thing?"

"Shoot."

"Are you and Dallas okay? You seem to be fightin an awful lot"

"It's embarrassing, I can't tell you..." I blush.

"Aww come on Ames! I really want to know! Please!" He clasps his hands together, and shakes them in my face.

"I don't know..."

"Amy, Ames, Babe..." he starts calling me a whole bunch of names. "Girl with hair, Baby-face, Sunshine, Telephone-"

"Telephone?"

"It got your attention! Now tell me!"

"Fine!"

"YAY!"

"Dally thinks that we are, um, we are, um..." My face turns a deeper shade of red. "_Going all the way_..." My face is beyond the color red.

"Well um..." His face was red too. "Aren't we a little too young for that? I mean, we-"

"Can we not talk about this for another 4 years!" I yell, covering my ears. He gives me an awkward nod, and we continue walking. I see the entrance, where all the girls hang out, and Ponyboy stops me.

"Look, I know you trust me, and there's something I haven't been completely honest about. Just don't freak out."

"What?"

"Wellllll, when I said I never dated anybody, that was a lie..."

"WHAT?!"

"Amy, please! Don't freak out! We didn't do anything! You were seriously my first kiss! I just hung out with her! I told you, cause she's right over there. I didn't tell you, cause I know your nature..."

"What nature?" I cross my arms.

"The nature where you beat people up..."

"Oh yea..."

"Just, no beatings today, please!"

I let out a long sigh. "No promises."

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Good enough."

I can't help but smile too. His hand goes around my waist, and we make our way to the entrance. When we go through the crowd of girls, I hear someone call Ponyboy's name. He tenses, and a very pretty girl, followed by two other girls, walks up to us. She chews her gum, loudly.

"Hey babe!" She hugs him, separating us.

"Cathy, you know we broke up, please leave me alone." Ponyboy says, with a very annoyed tone.

"Aww, come on. Let us finally kiss! I mean, you haven't had your first one yet!" She grabs his face, and brings him in, but before she can kiss him, I push her off.

"Get off my man!" I spit out.

"Oh Pony! This is what you left me for? A bitch?"

I gasp. "Who you callin bitch, bitch?" I give her a death glare. That was the first time I ever cursed as an insult, and I liked it!

"You bitch!" A girl behind her gasped. The two girls step up.

"Giana, Melody, let me handle this bitch!" She pushes them back."Now looky here fatso, I honestly don't care that your going out with this lazy ass trash bag, but no one, and I mean no one calls me a bitch."

"No one calls _me_ a bitch, I'M A WINSTON"

She tenses a bit but doesn't back down. "Look bitch, just shut up!"

"Guys don't fight!" Pony tries to break it up.

"Shut up!" We both say at the same time.

"That's it! That's freakin it! You wanna fight, slut?" I roar.

"Yeah, bitch!"

I throw a punch at her face, but sadly, she dodges. She tries to kick me, but I grab her foot, and twist it, which makes her fall to the ground. I step on her stomach, leaving her gasping for air. I give her a dirty look and spit in her face.

"Had enough, _bitch_?" I ask, smirking. She doesn't respond. Both of her friends come marching towards me, and I grab on, and punch her in the face. I look at the second one, and punch her in the stomach, and when she doubles over, I grab her head, and knee her in the face. She falls to the ground. My smirk grows.

"Bitchez!" I laugh. I head back to Ponyboy, whose mouth is hanging open. My smile falls. "Sorry you had to see that side of me..."

"Don't worry, you taught me two lessons. One; never get you mad. Two; your hot when your violent."

I blush, and push him. "Aww, shut it!"

"I might shut it if you kiss me..."

"Okay!" I kiss his cheek.

"Amy! Not this again!"

"You know you liked how it ended up!"

"You liked it too!" He points his finger at me, accusingly.

"I'll kiss you!" I hear, who seems to be Giana, groan from the ground.

"Me too!" the other girl, Melody, speaks up.

"Oh, in your dreams girls, this is mine, not to share!" I yell at them.

"Whatever, I'll just have Dally..." Giana mutters. I walk over to her and pick her up by her collar.

"What was that?" I whisper through clenched teeth.

"N-nothing!"

"That's what I thought!" I drop her. I feel Pony grab my arm, and pull me away.

"Come on Amy!"

I give them one last glare, and let Ponyboy drag me into the mall.

"They. Are. Stupid." I say, annoyed, "how could you go out, with that, that-"

"I had to take my buddy to the hospital, she was there with us, and things just kinda clicked on the way..."

"Well, let's not think about that. You have me, and that's all that matters."

"And that's perfect."

He cups my face, and brings me in for a kiss.

"Get a room!" A random person yells at us. I blush, and pull away. Ponyboy looks at me and smiles. He grabbed my hand, and we started walking around. Soon after a boy came up to us. He looked a little older.

"Hey Curtis! How ya been? It's me Mark!" He looked a little attractive, and had a look that reminded me of a lion...

"Mark? You got out early?" Pony looked happy.

"Yeah, good behavior..."

"But-"

"Shhh! Now who's the lady? I thought you were with Cathy."

"Oh, me and Cathy are over. She complained about Brian too much."

I looked over to Mark, to see his bright eyes, but they were soon returned their usual brightness.

"Okay, now who's the lady?"

"Oh,Mark, this is my girlfriend, Amy."

Mark whistles. "You've got yourself quite a looker here Curtis."

"I know."

It kinda felt awkward, with him staring at me, so I extended my arm. "Hi Mark."

He takes my hand into his, and kisses it. "Hello Amy."

I blush, and he smirks. The staring goes on for a while, until Ponyboy awkwardly coughs. Mark snaps out his trance.

"Well, I'm off. See ya Curtis. Goodbye Amy!" Mark walks away waving, and winking at me.

"I wish we never ran into him, that was stupid." Pony mumbles under his breath.

"Aw! Your jealous!" I tease.

"I'm not! I just didn't like the way he looked at you, or kissed your hand, or winked at you!"

"That's jealousy, babe."

"Okay, maybe I was a little jealous."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He shoots me a glare. "You know your stubborn."

"Yep. I'm just stating the facts. You. Were. Jealous."

"Your crazy." He puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I get told that a lot."

He laughs and shakes his head. We walked around the mall, looking around, and making fun of people. Eventually we passed a book store. I stopped Ponyboy.

"Hey, I know I come off as nerdy, but we should go into that bookstore..."

"Nerdy? That only makes you 10x hotter! I love reading! Let's go." He drags me ito the store. We look around, picking out couple of books, and when we're done, we head to the pay counter.

"Ponyboy, I can't possibly let you pay for these books!" I complain.

"Don't worry, I want too!"

"Ponyboy, no."

"Amy..."

"No."

He pays for the books.

"Ponyboy!"

"What?" He smiles.

"I told you not too, I feel-"

"Umm, you guys are cute and all, but we have a line to move, so take your disgustingly sweet argument outside." The blonde cashier looks at us in disgust.

"Okay, okay, bitch." I sarcastically smile at her, than grab Pony's arm, and run out of there.

"You know your cute when your angry." Ponyboy smiles.

"Shut up!" I grab his hand hastily, and drag him in a random direction.

"Howabout we head to the food court and get a bite to eat?" Pony suggests.

"Okay, that'd be nice." He leads me to the food court, since I don't really know the mall, and we sit down.

"I'll go get the food Ames."

"And I'll head to the bathroom."

"Sounds like a plan." He gives me a quick kiss. I look around, and spot Mark, and I walk up to him.

"Hey Mark, can you show me the bathroom?" I ask.

"Yeah, over there, in that hallway."

"Thanks!" I head over to where Mark pointed, and find myself at a dead-end. I quickly turn around, to get out, when I come face-to-face with Mark.

"Hey, Amy!" He circles me, and looks me up and down.

"Hi Mark..." I slowly say. He takes one last look at me, and pounces onto me, pinning me against the wall, putting his hand over my mouth. I struggle under his grasp.

"You know I haven't kissed a girl in 2 years, and I'm starting to question my sexuality. You seem pretty enough!"He takes his hand off my mouth, and forces his lips against mine. I struggle, screaming in the kiss.

"Hey! What's happening in there?" I hear a deep voice call from down the hall. Mark deepens the kiss, and I scream louder. I hear the footsteps, running towards us. "Hey. Hey! Can't you see she's screaming?!" The guy pushes Mark off me, and punches him. "Run girl!"

I nod. "Please meet me by the food court, I need to thank you!" I call as I run down the hallway, back to Ponyboy. He waves and I try to steady my breathing.

"Hey Ames!"  
I take a seat across from him.

"Did ya hear about that girl? She was attacked, barely five minutes ago!"

Wow. Is he in for a shock.

"Hey," I hear the deep voice behind me. I look back, and recognize the guy, and I hug him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kiss his cheek and hug him harder.

"Geez girl! Calm down!"

I let go of him and blush. "Sorry about that..." I look up into his eyes, but nearly jump 50 feet in the air when I feel someone's hand around my waist. I look over and relax when I saw Ponyboy.

"This guy okay, or do I have to beat him up too?" The guy looked ready to fight again.

"No, he's fine. I didn't catch your name."

"Mason, yours?"

"Amy."

He pulls out a paper and pen, (why would you carry that around?) and scribbles something on it. He hands the paper to me. "Here's my number, call me." He walks away.

"Your not gonna call him, are you?" Pony had the most serious look on his face.

"Why do you care?" An amused smile finds its way on my lips.

"Cause, I'm your boyfriend, and you seemed a tad too friendly with him."

"I don't think you wanna know .."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"NO! NO! NO! It is not like that. Just don't freak out!"

"I don't know if I want to hear this..."

"Just listen. I was the girl who was attacked."

"WHAT?!"

"The attacker, Mark. He was forcing me to kiss him Pony!"

"HE WHAT?!" Pony yells, earning some stares.

"Mason beat Mark up,that's why I was hugging him. Don't get jealous!"

"Amy." He cups my cheek, "Let's go."

"I don't feel like walking. My feet are not cooperating with the floor..."

"Then get on my back!"

"What?"

"Come on! Get on my back!"

I shrug and hop onto his back, and he carries me slowly to the front entrance. People stared at us, but I didn't care. When we got out of the mall, Pony took of in a run to his house. He was pretty fast, cause we got to his house in no time. He opened the front door and threw me on the couch, with me screaming, and him laughing. He sat down next to me.

"Soda, Darry, Steve?" Pony shouts. "Anybody?" No one answers. "I guess it's just you and me." He smiles.

"What does that mean?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"It means this!" He pulls me onto his lap, and kisses me. I kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. We sat there making out like that for a while, until Darry and Corrine came in.

"Woah! What's going on in here!" Darry puts his hands up.

I quickly push myself off of Ponyboy, and blush.

"Uh, n-nothing!" I stammer out.

"Sure didn't look like something..."Darry mutters.

"Uh, Darry, a word please?" Pony asks. They go into another room.

"Soooooo," Corrine sits next to me, "looks like you had fun!"

"Well, it was a rough day..."

"Really? Mind telling me?" She looked at me with such a caring look, and sincerity, I had to tell her. Plus, she's Darry's girl, she had to be trustworthy. I told her all about Mark.

"Don't tell Pony, but that Mason guy was pretty good looking!"

She giggles. "Yea, guys are getting better looking once I started dating Darry!"  
"Ain't that the truth!" I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"Your a good person Amy."

Pony and Darry walk back in.

"Hey Superdope!" Corrine gets up and greets.

"Corrine, we went over this!" He smiles. It isn't often that he smiles... Darry puts his arm around er shoulders, and leads her into the kitchen.

"Soooo," I start, "what were you talkin about?"

"Stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that'll save your butt."

"My butt?"

Ponyboy blushes. "You know what I mean! I was just telling him to, you know, not say anythin, since Dallas will be all over you about it..."

"Aww! Your so thoughtful! You're the best!" I hug him.

"Well you know Darr wouldn't do anything against you, he practically loves you!"

"What's to love?" I mutter under my breath, hoping Pony doesn't hear. But, of course, he does.

"Amy, are you freaking kidding me?"

"Well-"

"Well what!? I don't get you! You think of yourself as ugly, when you're the prettiest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Your very smart,which I find very attractive, and you love reading. Your very responsible, which helps on Darry's approval. Your just, just, perfect."

I start to tear up. "Prove it."

"Okay!" He turns the radio, and it turns on to a song Cover Girl. He grabs my arms, putting them around his neck, and he places his on my waist. He pulls me closer, so I can hear him quietly singing, and sway us gently back and forth. He finished, with red cheeks.

"Pony! I've never seen a guy who would do that, for me! Your so awesome, I love you!"

"Your really special, and everyone loves you, or is very jealous of you."

"They're jealous that I have you! Those stupid girls, I want to beat them up right now! But I remember, I have you, right now, and they probably have black eyes."

Pony laughs. "Your funny too."

* * *

**A/N: If you read most of Susie's books, you'll get some of the references;)**

**And I might not post a chapter in a couple days... I'm gonna be busy. Sorry!**


	18. Chapter 18

"But you know what's not funny?" I put on a serious expression.

"What?"

"How long your hair is..."

"AWWW NO! PLEASE AMY! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He puts his hand defensively over his hair.

"You promised!"

"Well, I want my hair!"

"Well, it's too long!"

"It's perfectly fine the way it is!"

"But," I put on my best puppy dog expression, "you promised..."

"But-"

"Fine! I'll just call Mason, and hang out with him!" I turn around to leave dramatically, (I LOVE acting) but he grabs my hand and pulls me really close to him.

"Your not going anywhere," he whispers sexily. He sighs and let's me go. "You can cut my hair..."

"The power of jealousy prevails!" I pump my fist into the air. "Now go to your room, while I get the scissors!" I push him away, and head into the kitchen, to find the scissors. I run into the kitchen, but stop in my tracks as soon as I see Corrine and Darry making out. I decided to be stealthy, so I quietly look around for the scissors. Once I find them, I try to "stealthily" leave, but, of course, that doesn't work. I managed to knock something over, and when it made contact with the ground, made the loudest noise ever. Forgetting about stealth, I run out, into Pony and Soda's room.

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"I was, trying to, evade, Darry and Corrine, cause, they were making out," I finally finish.

Ponyboy laughs.

"Okay, now that we've had our laugh, it's time to cut your hair off!" I snip the scissors, for effect.

"Not all of it!" He, again, brings his hands protectively over his hair.

"Don't worry!" I pull his hands down. "You can trust me. I _probably_ won't mess up!"

"_Probably?!_"

"Just shut up and relax. Sit down."

He sits in his desk chair, and I walk behind him.

"Hmmm..." I grab a piece of his hair, inspect it, and cut it off.

"Hey! Not so much!"

"Stop cryin!" I grab another piece, and snip it off. He makes a face, but stays quiet. I continue to cut his hair, until it's an acceptable length. "Where's your grease?"

"In the bathroom."

"Okay." I run into the bathroom find the grease, and run back into his room. "Stay still." I grab a huge glob of grease, and stick it in his hair. I begin styling it, in a way I find really cute. "Done!" I step back and admire my work. I didn't do that bad of a job!

"If I don't look tuff Amy, I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah. Give me your hollow threat, and look in the mirror!"

He gives me a look of fake annoyance, and gets up from his seat. I grab his hand, and lead him to the bathroom. He takes a deep breath, and looks in the mirror.

"Wow Ames! This isn't half bad!"

"Told ya, you could trust me!"

He gives me a smile back, and I yawn.

"Ya tired?" He hugs me.

"A little..."

"Then go take a nap."

"I don't wanna!" I whine.

"Your gonna take a nap Amy, and our going to enjoy it!"

"You sound like Dally.." I chuckle

"Amy... One more chance."

"Or what?"

"This!" He picks me up, bridal style, and carries me back to his room. He tosses me onto his bed. "Now sleep!"

I cross my arm. "No."

He grabs the covers and throws them over me. "Sleep."

My eyes grow heavier, and I yawn again. "No."

Ponyboy comes closer to me and plants a kiss on my lips. "Sleep."

"Okay..." I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

I slowly open my eyes, and sit up. I get up, stretching and yawning, and straightening my hair and my clothes. I step out into the hallway. "Hey! Anyone?!"

"I'm in the bathroom!" I hear Ponyboy's voice call.

"Okay!" I walk to the bathroom door and knock twice. "Are ya decent?"

"Enough."

I open the door, and find Ponyboy in his boxers, styling his hair.

"You didn't like the way I styled your hair?" I ask, putting my hands on his shoulders, and staring at us in the mirror.

"I did! I just can't get back to the way you styled it... I just took a shower."

I shake my head, and turn him around. I grab the grease, and style it like before.

"This is why I love you." He gives me a quick kiss which made me smile. I place my hands back on his shoulders.

"Now would be a good time to get some clothes on," I whisper. He nods, and I turn him around and push him to his room. When we pass Darry's room, Darry decided to come out.

"Uh, nothings happening right?"

"Don't worry Darry, nothing happened." I give him a look.

"Ponyboy is making it look a little weird..."

"Darry, don't worry!" I assure. I continue pushing him, and we reach his room. I push him inside and close the door, waiting patiently for him.

"You know you could've came in any time!"

Oh yea... I barge in and nobody is seen. I slam the door against the wall, to make sure he's not there, and he's not. I walk around the bed, and check under his desk, and in the closet, but he's not there either. I give up and sit on his bed. A hand grabs my ankle and I scream on the top of my lungs. Pony comes out from under the bed, laughing his head off, still not ready.

"Oh my God! You jerk!" I yell.

"I got you back!" He teases, and laughs even more. Darry and Corrine barges in.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SCREAMING!" Darry roars. We both freeze.

"Umm...Pony scared me..." I quietly explain.

"Oh, well stop screaming!" Darry walks away.

"Um, Pony?" Corrine asks. "You might wanna put some pants on." She walks out and closes the door.

"You don't need to." I joke.

"Aww, hush up!"

"What?"

"That's a little messed up!"

"I know." I smile.

He playfully shoves me.

"Pony! Amy! Can you guys come out here?!" Corrine shouts. We look at each other and shrug. I grab his hand, and drag him to the kitchen. Corrine was busily running around.

"You called?" I get her attention.

"Yea, Dar left for work so I'm in charge. Pony, can you please put some pants on? And Amy, can you help me make dinner?"

Pony leaves the room.

"Watcha makin?" I ask.

"Umm, I don't know. What should I make?"

"I dunno."

"Umm...Chicken! I'll make chicken!" Corrine is soon very busy, and I take the chance to sneak out. I'm not really the cooking type... Ponyboy is already on the couch, dressed.

"Aww!" I whine, plopping next to him.

"What?"

"Nothing..." I smirk.

He gives me a confused look, then his expression changes. "Your messed up!"

"So? You choose a Winston! You know I have to have some of Dallas' traits!"

"That is true, and I love everything about you."

"You are too sweet! I love how you love reading and sunsets. Even when people make fun of you! I love everything about you." We look into each other's eyes with deep emotion, and Pony starts to lean in. I lean in too, and soon our lips lock. He scooches closer to me, deepening my kiss.

"Pony! Amy! Stop making out for a second and set the table please!" Corrine shouts. I slowly pull away.

"Do we really kiss that much?" I whisper.

"Probably, and I think everyone is getting sick of it. We should have a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"Who can go the longest without kissing."

* * *

**A/N: Hai.-. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as Amy did.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is short._. But I hope you guys enjoy! \(^.^)/**

* * *

"Your on! But what are the stakes?"

"Hmm..." He looks at the ceiling.

"I got one!" I suddenly exclaim. "Loser has to tell Dallas about my pregnancy!"

"Your pregnant!" Pony goes white.

"NO! Just something that would be funny..."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, your on!" We shake hands, and head to the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Do you mind setting the table?" Corrine hurriedly says, running around the kitchen.

"No problem." We both answer. We quickly set the table.

"Where exactly is everyone?" I ask, looking around.

"Oh, they should barge in any minute now..." Corrine responds.

"One more thing Corrine?"

"Yeah Amy?" She stopped what she was doing.

"Do me and Pony kiss, a lot?"

"Well, from the times we've caught you, and the times you've kissed openly, yes."

I open my mouth to say something, but everyone barges in, interrupting me. Corrine goes back to being busy.

"Hey guys! Dinners ready!" Corrine calls. Everyone's instantly around the table.

"Here you go guys!" She sets all the chicken out, and everyone digs in. Seeing everyone eat like slobs, I lost my appetite. Once I see that Ponyboy is finished, I drag him into the living room.

"How're you holding up?" I ask, smirk on my face.

"Just fine! I think I can control myself!"

"Sure."

Dally walks in. "Come on Amy, let's head home."

"Okay Dall. Wait a minute."

"Be quick." He leaves.

I look over to Ponyboy. "I guess I have to go... see ya..."

"Bye Ames." He leans in to give me a kiss, but stops himself. "I am not getting myself killed."

I giggle, stupidly, and he gives me a smile.

He leans forward and hugs me. "This is so hard."

I let out a small laugh. "Okay see you later."

"Bye!"

As I walk away, I blow a kiss and mouth 'luv ya.' He Mouths it back and waves. When I walk out the front door, Dally is waiting for me.

"Did you kiss your boyfriend goodbye?" Dally smirks.

"Nope! I kissed my fiancé goodbye." I try my best not to laugh.

"WHAT!?" Both Dallas and McKenzie (who I didn't notice was there) yell, at the same time.

I burst out laughing. "Geez guys, I'm only 14!"

"Well, you just can't say stuff like that with a serious expression and expect people not to believe you!" Dally looked stressed, like he's been thinking about this a lot.

"Oh calm down! I didn't even kiss him."

"What! You live off his kisses!" McKenzie sort of gasps.

"Oh calm down, we do not kiss that much!" I defend.

"Yes you do!" They both say in unison. I blush.

"Oh , shut it!"

They both laugh, and we start walking home, Dally and McKenzie in front of me.

"Hey Dall? Is McKenzie stayin with us tonight?" I ask.

'Yea."

"Okay." I pull her back. "I'm jus telling you, don't wake me up in the morning. I'll act friendly, but i'll be plotting your death."

She gives me a look, then smiles. "Don't worry! I'll be the last one to wake up!"

We both share a laugh, and the rest of the way in silence. When we made it home, I took a shower, put on my pjs, and relaxed on the couch, reading a book. After a while, Dally walks in, and sits himself next to me. McKenzie is right behind him.

"Amy, I heard what you did." Dally smiles at me. I close my book.

"What..."

"Don't act like you don't know! It's all over town!"

"What!?"  
"That you beat up that Cathy girl, and her two friends! Geez Amy, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Really? Everyone's talking about it?"

"Well DUH!" McKenzie speaks up. "Your not the type to get into a fight!"

"I also heard that she's Ponyboy's ex!" Dally's smile turns into a smirk."Howabout you tell us why you threw the first punch?"

"She called me a bitch! What was I supposed to do? She started it!"

They both laugh.

"Well you two can laugh your butts off, I'm going to bed. If I wake up to any noises, I'm going into your room Dall." I warn. They give each other looks, and I laugh to myself. I slowly enter my room, and jump on my bed. I close my eyes, and fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter:)**

* * *

I open my eyes and stretch. I push myself off my bed and head into the kitchen. I enter, and stop in my tracks, when I see McKenzie and Dallas making out, in front of the fridge. I sigh, and carefully push them away. I open the fridge and grab the milk carton. I drink straight out of it, and put it back, empty. I walk back to my room and take off my pjs. I look through my closet, and settle on a blue cami, and blue-green shorts. I quickly put them on. I brush my hair, and put it in its usual ponytail. I slip on my green converse, and head back into the kitchen. This time it was just McKenzie.

"Hey Kenz!"

"Hey Amy. Dally left to get some milk, and told me to stay here with you," she explains.

"Okay, howabout instead of waiting, we ditch Dallas, and head for the lake by the city?"

"Sounds like fun, but maybe we should write a note..."

"Okay, why not." I grab the needed materials, and write:

Dear Dallas,

Me and Kenz are heading to that lake by the city, so don't freak out.

-Amy and your GF

We both seemed satisfied with the note, and we left. I showed her all of the shortcuts I know of, and we made it to the lake in about 15 minutes. We both walk to the edge of the lake and sit down. We were mindlessly chatting, when footsteps were heard behind us. I look back, and see two handsome figures.

"Who are you guys?" McKenzie looks them up and down.

"Oh, um, I'm Rusty-James..." the younger looking one says.

"The Motorcycle Boy," the other, older one says very cooly.

"And what are you guys doing?" I ask, getting up. McKenzie gets up too.

"Just keeping some very pretty girls company." Rusty-James smirks.

"That's so cheesy!" I laugh.

"Don't mind him, he's only 14," The Motorcycle Boy very cooly says.

Rusty-James looked embarrassed. "I'm turning 15 soon..."

I felt bad for embarrassing him. "Don't worry, I'm 14 too." I guess I shouldn't have said that, cause his eyes lit up.

"Why don't we take you ladies for a walk around the city?" The Motorcycle Boy asks.

I look over to McKenzie, and she looks amused. I nod at her, and she nods back. "Sure, it would be lovely." I smile.

Rusty-James smiles, and puts his arm around my shoulders. I shrug it off. He gives me a look, but shoves his hands in his pockets. They lead us into the city, and they show us around. Eventually, Rusty-James' arm finds its way around my waist, and when I try to wiggle out of it, his hand travels lower. I slap his face, and he withdraws his hand, but he just wickedly smirks. I was very close to spitting in his face, but McKenzie stepped on my heels. "Guys we should be heading back..." I say, sugar-coating my voice.

"Okay." The Motorcycle Boy says, using a voice that could just make me melt. He puts his arm around McKenzie, turning her around, and McKenzie shrugs it off. Rusty-James walks does the same, and take his arm off of me. He keeps his hands at his sides this time. They walk us back to the lake, and insist that we sit next to them. I look over to McKenzie, and she's giving me the same worried expression. We reluctantly sit next to them. Rusty-James grabs my hand, and I yank it away.

"So what's your name?" he tries.

"Amy."

"Amy is a pretty name for a pretty girl..."

"I have a boyfriend," I mutter.

"He doesn't have to know..." He throws himself on top of me, and holds my hands down. I look over to McKenzie, and she's in the same position. Rusty-James forces me to look at him and smashes his lips against mine. I struggle against his grip, but he's too strong!

"Hey guys, I brought Pon-" I hear Dallas' voice. I try to scream in the kiss. I feel Rusty-James being pulled away from me, and a let out a sigh out of relief.

"MCKENZIE, WHO THE F**K IS THIS!?" Dallas roars.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll go," The Motorcycle says very cooly.

"I'm not your buddy!" Dallas spits out, shoving him.

The Motorcycle Boy does nothing. "Come on Rusty-James let's go."

But Rusty-James is wrestling with Ponyboy. Aw! He's fighting for me! The Motorcycle Boy walks over to them, picks up Rusty-James and leaves.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR MY GIRL AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Dally yells. His face was red and he looked ready to burst.

"Amy!" I look over to Ponyboy and his cheek is bruised. "Amy. What is your problem with guys and kissing you?" He asked softly.

I looked over to see if Dallas was listening and, thankfully, he wasn't. "I don't know! He just came onto me! I couldn't get him off! Thank God you came!" I hug him, but he doesn't hug back. "Are you pissed, or something?"

"I won't hug you. It's like an invitation to kissing you!"

I laugh. "Just hug me, it's offending me!"

He smiles and hugs me, hard.

"Ow!" I gasp out.

"Sorry!" He instantly let's go. I smile.

"Amy!" Dallas yells, "What were you thinking!? Coming out here alone!"

"Dallas, I was with McKenzie, we were perfectly fine. I knew you would show up. I didn't know they would come! Calm yourself."

His face turns red with anger, but he takes a deep breath, and starts to walk away. "and be home by your curfew!"

I roll my eyes and turn to Ponyboy.

"Is he always like that?" he asks.

"Only when I do stupid things."

"Just like Darry used too..." I hear Pony say quietly.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing!" Pony says quickly. I don't push it, since already heard what he said. I just grab his hand, and pull him along.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"My house."

"Okay."

We make our way buck to my house. When we arrive, I head straight to my room. Pony follows.

"Soooooo, what do you want to do?" I ask, kicking the clothes that were on the ground under my bed.

"I would really enjoy it if you let me kiss you."

"But you can't!" I tease.

"I can! But I'll lose the bet." I could see him visibly shiver.

"Then lose it." I smirk.

He smirks back, grabbing my waist and bringing me really close. He leans in leaving his face inches away from mine. "No."

I push him away. "You jerkwad!"

"Well you know if I lost the bet, I would die!"

"No you wouldn't!"

"That's what you think! Then my nose will be broken, or my arm, or something!"

"Don't worry!"

"Whatever." He looks down.

"Aww come on!" I pull him closer. "We only made a bet about kissing on the lips..."

"W-wha!?" Pony stutters and blushes.

I burst out laughing. "Don't worry, I'm not like Dallas! Trust me!"

He laughs nervously.

"You wanna lay down?" I ask.

"As long as there is no unnecessary kissing."

I give him a look and shove him on the bed. I lay myself right next to him so we were side-by-side. It was completely quiet, and I was close to falling asleep, when I heard Pony sigh.

"What's wrong?" I turned, so I would face him.

"It's just I'm tired," he turned too, "I'm tired of everything. Not you of course." He yawns.

"What's everything?" I ask.

"Like the memories... I don't get how everyone got so happy so fast!"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

He sighs. "I guess...I can..." He takes a deep breath and tells me the whole story.

"W-what?" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes.

"We thought they died, it was too much..." He sniffs. "But luckily they just made it." He gives me a half-smile.

"S-so Dallas almost died?"

"Yeah..."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?!"

"Because, you, you became so close to us, it became hard to tell you... You might have treated us differently... Plus, I couldn't spend more than 5 minutes near you without blushing, or freaking out..."

"Well, I wouldn't treat you guys differently, I love all you guys, especially you." I giggle.

"Your such a girl!" he laughs. Everyone knew I hated being labeled as a 'girly girl' They're just so, stupid!

"Oh?" I sit up. "What do you want to do?" I mimic myself. "Kiss you." I mimic him.

He sits up too. "Oh shut it!"

"Make me!" I retort, standing up.

He gets up to, getting really close to me, his face being inches away from mine. We stare into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until Pony smashed his lips against mine. My eyes widen, and I push him off.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he frantically asks.

I couldn't help but giggle. "No, definitely no. It's just, someone lost a certain bet..."


	21. Chapter 21

"Crap!" His eyes widen. "Crap! Crap! SHIT!"

I laugh. "Watch your tongue boy! and it looks like someone is gonna have to break the news to my older, temperamental, brother."

"Amy, why do you have to be so, so, kissable!"

"I don't know..." I look at the ground. He grabs my waist, and brings me even closer.

"Now that the bet is void, maybe you want that kiss that you've been waiting _so_ long for?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Long time? Psh. That wasn't even a day!"

"Well it felt like a long time."

"Your obviously crazy for me."

"And you aren't?"

"Soda told me about your dreams!"

His eyes widen, and his cheeks turn dark red. "W-what are you t-talking about..."

I laugh. "So you do dream about me! Soda told me nothing."

"Why would you say that?" Pony mumbles.

"Cause I like to know stuff..." I take his hands off me and walk out of my room, into the living room. Ponyboy follows.

"You're one crazy chick!" He mutters under his breath.

"But I'm your crazy chick!" I say happily. "Speaking of crazy... your telling Dally today."

"TODAY!?"

"Yep!"

"But, but-"

"But I wanna see the look on his face!" I whine.

"But what about the look on my face, after he's finished beating me up!"

"Don't worry! Why don't we go to your house to see if he's there."

"Fine..." he nervously says. I slip on my converse, and head out. Ponyboy trailing behind. We started walking, and it was getting boring.

"Hey Pone?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna race?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, start here." I point to a crack in the sidewalk. Without warning, I start running.

"Hey! You cheater!" I hear Pony call behind me. I smile to myself, but it is quickly wiped off my face when I see Ponyboy passing me. I try to run faster, but you just can't beat a track star...

"You're, a, cheater!" I say, out of breathe .

"Says the cheater!" he accusingly says.

"Oh, shut it!"

He laughs and drags me inside, where we are greeted by Two-Bit.

"Hey Amy-Wamey! Ponyboy! What's Tulsa's make-out couple doing here?"

"First off we don't make-out _all_ the time. Secondly, this is my house Two-Bit," Ponyboy explains, using an annoyed tone.

"Whatever just don't make too much noise!" He laughs at his own joke. I walk up to him, pretty angry, and slap him across the face. He stops laughing, but he has a goofy grin on his face. We stare each other down, until Pony awkwardly coughs.

"Well Two-Bit, is Dallas here?" he asks.

"Nope, just left."

"Thanks." Ponyboy grabs my arm and drags me out of the room into his. He closes the door, and leans against it. "Amy, I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! Just say the right words and it will be easy!"

"Amy, I-"

I interrupted him by kissing him. He stiffened, but relaxed. I slowly and quietly opened the door, and pushed him out. "Good luck!" I slam the door in his face, and quickly lock it. "I love you!" I sweetly say through the door. I turn around, and look around the room. I guess I can look through his stuff while he's gone...

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm doing this! Well, I did lose the bet... But she tricked me! Using the power of her kisses, she managed to get me out of my room, and lock the door! She's a tricky girl. I put on my white converse, and made my way to the Winston's. Dallas was probably there, if he just left. I love Amy and all, but still! There was the sound of a car slowing down next to me, so i quickened my pace. I looked back, and let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was Cherry.

"Hey Ponyboy!" She calls, getting out of the car.

"Hey Cherry."

"Whatcha been up to? I've been trying to talk to you, but I can never seem to catch you!"

"Oh, you know... Out and about..."

"Well now that I have you, I'd like to ask you something." Her cheeks were turning pink.

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if maybe, you and I could go to the movies tonight, 7ish?"

"As friends?" I ask, hoping the answer was yes.

"Maybe a little more..."

"Cherry, I have a girlfriend."

"You do? Who?"

"None to your concern."

"Well then, just come with your date, and I'll bring a date too."

"Fine."

"Okay." She gets into her car and drives away. I continue walking. I am NOT taking Amy. But I can bring someone else... The thought is quickly taken from me when I notice I'm at the Winston's steps. I slowly climb the few steps, and stop at the door. I cannot believe I'm actually doing this. Taking a deep breath, and knock on the door, twice.

"Hold on!" I hear McKenzie shout. I must've interrupted something... Dally opens the door and looks at me.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next? Will Ponyboy die? Who is he taking? Read to find out!**

**Okay, ^that was lame.**

**Anyway... hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** I regret to inform you that these updates are gonna start being WAY less frequent. Sorry:( But please enjoy this chapter... Who knows what will happen to Ponyboy?:)**

* * *

"Amy isn't here."

"Oh, uh, I know, I just came here to tell you something."

"What."

"Your gonna be an uncle!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a dad..." I quietly said.

"Run."

I bolt away from the door, in the direction of my house. I knew Dallas was behind me.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YA BRAT!" Dallas yells behind me. I run even faster. I cannot believe I went through with this! I spot my house and let out a little sigh in relief. Looking back, I saw that Dallas isn't that far back. I burst through my front door, leaving Darry and Two-Bit baffled. I look around quickly, and run into my room locking it behind me. Looking around, I noticed my room was spotless.

"D-did you, clean my room?"

"Yep!"

"Wy wo-" I was cut off by the sound of the front door being knocked down.

"Where's the little brat! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Dallas roars.

"Wow Pony, you really got him angry!" Amy stifles a laugh.

"Dallas, what is your problem!?" I hear Darry yell.

"That little f**king brat got my sister pregnant!"

"Pony?"

"YES!"

I hear footsteps approaching my door.

"Ponyboy! Open up!" Darry strictly yells, pounding on the door. I just stand there, motionless.

"I don't have time for this!" Dally groans. He knocks the door down, and stomps towards me, picking me up by the collar. "What are you doing, doing my sister?!"

"Ponyboy! What were you thinking! Getting a girl pregnant!" Darry is close to blowing up. Amy bursts out laughing, and Dallas drops me.

"You think this is funny? You think having a baby is close to funny?!"

"Amy, can we just end this?"

"But-"

CRACK! I feel my nose pounding. Dallas punched me!

"You're leaving her once she's pregnant? You man whore!"

"Dallas!" Amy cries. "Your such a dumbass! It was a joke!"

"You're all stupid!" Dallas stomps off.

"Ponyboy are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Ponyboy, you scared me half to death! Why would you do that for kicks?" His breathing was irregular.

"It was a bet Darry!" I explain.

"A bet that could've gotten you killed!" Darry raises his voice.

"But you have to admit, the looks on all your faces were precious!" Amy laughs.

"Your crazy, you know that Amy?" Darry gives her a look. "I'm not trusting you two alone, both of you, in the living room."

We look at each other and shrug. I grab her hand, and carefully guide her into the living room.

"Why are you being so, cautious?" Amy asks.

"I wouldn't want to hurt the baby!" I pat her stomach, and she bursts out laughing. "I didn't think I was that funny..." I mutter.

"No it's just, just-"

"Your ticklish!" I smirk.

"Don't you dare tickle me Ponyboy, I swear..."

"Okay, okay. Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"What's your middle name?"

"No. I'm not telling you that, it's embarrassing!"

"Why? I'll tickle you if you don't!"

"No."

I corner her. "Come on."

"No."

I start to tickle her stomach. Amy bursts out laughing. Soon I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Stop! Stop! Ponyboy!"

"Tell me!"

"It's, it's... KATHERINE-ROSE!"

I stop. "Katherine-Rose? That's embarrassing? It's beautiful!"

"Oh shut up!"

"But it's pretty! Did your mom give it to you?"

"No actually my dad did..."

"Really? What happened with your parents? Dall never told us."

"It's kinda a long story..."

"Come on Amy! We have time!"

"Fine, but don't tell anyone!"

"I swear on my life!"

"Okay, just don't get mad, or sad, or cry or anything..."

"I won't, well I'll try."

She takes a deep breath. "So when I was little, my dad came home one day, drunk, and he told us that our mother had died. When we asked him how, and he started yelling at us, so I shut up and went to my room and cried. Dallas pushed it, and I started crying more cause I could hear things being thrown outside of my room. After that night, I had asked when the funeral was, and he got angry and said we weren't going. A couple of days later he said he was going to the funeral, but when he came back, he had a beer in his hand , and a big grin on his face. I blew up on him, yelling at him for not even being sad. He got REALLY angry, busted the bottle, and slashed my side. Dallas heard my scream, and came to my rescue. We grabbed a couple of our belongings, and ran out of that place. We wandered the streets until the cops finally caught us. They took us to court, and my dad denied everything. Instead of making both of us live with him, they sent me to a foster home, which wasn't bad. Since Dallas was 15/16, they put him in the custody of my father. They let Dally visit and call me, but they never let him take me out, since he was "underage." They, thankfully, didn't let my father visit me. I still have the scar."

"Where is it?"

"Down my side..."

"Can I see it?"

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not sure if that really happened.. so don't go thinkin it! I love all you readers and reviewers3**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

Amy P.O.V

I blush. If I were to show him my scar, I'd show him part of my bra!

"I'd rather not Pony..."

"Please!"

"I'm not sure..."

"Come on Ames! I'm dying here!"

"Fine!" I lift up the side of my cami, revealing a tiny bit of my bright blue bra. I blush even more.

"Wow. It's so big..." Ponboy whispered, lightly touching my scar.

"Yeah it still hurts..." I start to pull down my shirt and Dallas decides to walk in, McKenzie behind him.

"Amy I-"

I quickly pull down the rest of my shirt.

"What the f**k were you doing with your shirt off?"

"Dallas, my shirt was never completely off." Okay maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"Amy. Outside. NOW!"

I cross my arms and stomp out. "What?"

"I'm gonna set rules for your crazy ass. Rule 1, no getting pregnant."

"Dallas, I'm smart, I'll use protection." I smirked. I was only trying to get a rise out of him.

"Rule 2! No doing anything that can get ou pregnant! Rule 3 ! No taking off any of your clothes for a guy until your 30 years married."

"Dallas, I didn't take my shirt off, I was showing him my scar."

"Why!?"

"Cause he asked too..."

"So if he told you to jump off a cliff, would you?"

"No!"

"Then don't do it! Another thing, your curfew is now 9:00."

"9! That's a 2 hour difference! Leave it at 11!"

"9:30."

"11:00"

"10:00"

"11:00"

"10:30, take it or leave it."

"Fine."

"And if I catch you doing anything weird again, I'll-"

"You'll do something terrible, I get it! Can we just go inside?"

He didn't anything. He just walked past me inside. I followed him. We entered the household to see McKenzie and Ponyboy shaking hands. Ponyboy had a grateful smile n his face.

"What's going on here?" Dallas asks harshly.

"Oh Dally-Bear, calm down, we just have a plan."

"For what?" I ask.

"Didn't he tell you?" McKenzie gives me a confused look.

"No..." I slowly say.

"Amy I was going to tell you," Pony speaks up.

"Whatever." He gives me a pleading look, but I look away. I tell this boy my life story, and he doesn't even tell me what this is about?

"Anyway, Cherry had asked Ponyboy on a date to the movies, and he said no, for obvious reasons. So she asked him to go as a friend, and he agreed, but he has to bring a date. For Amy's safety, he's taking me as a "date" If you guys want, you can come in like disguises and crap."

"What do you mean by disguises..?"

"For Dally, a pair of sunglasses, and Amy, you get to be a man." She wickedly smirks.

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"Because, Cherry could recognize you as a girl, and if you defend Ponyboy, she'll see through our plan. That's why I'm gonna use a fake name... Zarah!"

"Zarah?" Dallas cocks an eyebrow.

"It's a nice name!"

"But it's s different!"

"Dallas, that's the point! Cherry won't notice!" I said, annoyed.

"Whatever."

"Okay, how am I supposed to get a fake moustache?" I ask.

"Makeup of course!" McKenzie smiles at me.

I sigh. "You have makeup right?"

"Of course, let's go now! Oh, and come by my house before the date!" She grabs my wrist, and drags me out.

Ponyboy P.O.V

What I don't understand is why Amy is mad at me! What did I do wrong?! It's killing me! Soda was right, girls are complicated.

"Kid, when's this date?"

"Oh, uh 7:00."

"Well, we've been around here for like 20 minutes, and I don't feel like waitin here anymore, let's go." He said in his usual cold tone.

"Ok." I've been thinking for 20 minutes?! Wow. I follow Dally out, and we walked in a very awkward silence. It wasn't the same awkward as before. It was a 'I'm dating your sister' kind of awkwardness. When we finally got to McKenzie's house, Dally didn't even bother to knock, he just barged in.

"PRINCESS!"

"In here Dally-Bear!"

He signaled me to follow him, and he lead me to a door with posters all over it. He opened the door and McKenzie and Amy were laughing. Amy had a makeup moustache and sunglasses, with her hair stuffed into a hat.

"You look like a guy Amy," Dallas points out.

"That's the point, smart one."

"You look manlier than Pony!" He cracks.

I shoot him a glare, and Amy looks furious.

"One more wise crack, and tell the everyone your secret!"

"What secret?"

"Oh Dallas, you know which one." She smirks.

"How you find that out!" he hisses.

"I have my ways Dallas Winston."

He grunted, and didn't say anything.

"Okay, why don't we start walking to the drive in?" I suggest. Everyone nods their heads in agreement, and we leave McKenzie's house. Dallas and McKenzie walk side by side in , which leaves me and Amy. We walked quietly behind Dall and McKenzie.

"Hey Amy."

She looks away from me.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope!" She kept her eyes forward.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I'm choosing not to."

"Why? Amy, please talk to me!"

"I think I've told you enough." She walk faster, leaving me alone.

I sigh. Is it because I didn't tell her about Cherry? I'm confused.I looked ahead, and saw that we were close to the drive in. I pulled McKenzie back.

"We're getting closer. I don't want her to know they're with us."

She nods, and I gesture her to walk in front of Amy and Dallas.

"I love you," I whisper, as I pass Amy.

She keeps the same annoyed expression on her face. I just hate her being mad at me! The only other time she was mad at me was when she thought I called her fat. She slapped me, and gave me a black eye. Before I could think anymore, I spotted Cherry.

"Hey Ponyboy!" She waves. "This is my date, Drew."

I wave at both of them. "Um, Cherry, this is my date Zarah."

"Hi, Zarah!" she greets through gritted teeth. McKenzie puts on an easy to see through fake smile.

"Okay, why don't' we go watch the movie?" I suggest, trying to break the tension. Cherry nods, and grabs Drew's arm, dragging him inside. We pay for our entrances, and find our seats. Cherry made sure that she sat next to me. I looked behind us, and I saw Amy and Dallas sitting a couple of rows back. The movie starts and my eyes are fixed on the screen. It wasn't even 10 minutes into the movie, when I felt something touched my arm. I looked at Cherry and she smiled innocently at me. I rolled my eyes, and continued watching the film. About halfway through the movie, I felt someones hand run down my leg. I quickly shoot Cherry a look, and she pretended like she didn't do it. I look back at the screen, and the couple shared their first kiss. I smiled at the memory of me and Amy's first kiss. I feel Cherry's hand on my face, and when I look over, he smashes her lips against mine. My eyes widen, and I push her off.

"What are you doing!?"

"Kissing you! Duh!"

"Well don't, bitch." I hear a voice say behind me. I look back, and see a very girly man.

"What kind of guy are you?" Cherry shouts out.

"The kind that'll punch you in the face!" Amy raises her fist, and punches her right in the nose. Amy picks Cherry up by the hair. "Don't kiss what isn't yours." Amy drops her, and runs away. I quickly get up and follow her out of the drive-in.

"Amy! Amy! Wait up!"

She walks faster.

"Amy! Please!"

She quickly turns around. "Look Ponyboy, just give me a freakin break. You being the stupid idiot you are, you'll probably never know why I'm mad at you. Just give me a day!" She storms off, leaving me shocked and confused.

What. Did. I. Do! I slowly walking home, thinking of what I've could've done.

Amy P.O.V

He's such a wad. Seriously! I barge into my home and headed straight for the kitchen. I looked all over the kitchen until I found what I needed. I found the big jar of Nutella, grabbed a spoon, and headed to my room. I locked my door and threw off my clothes, and put on my pjs. Opening the jar of Nutella, I flopped on my bed, and turned my music on. I dipped the spoon in the Nutella, and stuck it in my mouth. I freakin looooove Nutella. I let out a breath I don't know I was holding in. What did I just do? Are we broken up? Did-

"AMY!" It was Dallas. His footsteps approached my door, and he tried to open the door. "Open up!"

I loudly sighed, getting up, and unlocked the door. I jumped back on my bed. Dallas entered, and sat next to me.

"Looks like a certain girl is having certain boy troubles..?"

"Whatever."

He sighs. "You know, I'm not good with this... do you just want me to beat him up?"

I laugh a little. "No, it's okay. You're doing fine. You'll have to do this with your daughter one day, y'know."

His eye twitched. "That won't be for a while."

"So you want a little girl?"

"I didn't say that, now shut up, you're lucky I even came to talk to you."

"Dallas, you don't need to act tough around me."

"Just shut up."

"You really make me feel better." I sarcastically said.

"Well you're not making it easy!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Look, I'll just get Johnny over here tomorrow. He'll help better than I ever could."

"M' Dallas."

He grunts and gets up.

"Dallas?"

"What?"

I extend my arms.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

I pout. "But Daaaaalllllllaaaaasssss."

"Fine!" He trudges over to me and gives me a hug,and kisses my cheek. I smirk.

"Thank you, _Dally-Bear_."

"Shut up Amy!" He stomps out, and I laugh. Dallas always makes me feel better. Smiling, I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Guys, all these reviews are just perfect, I love all of you guys! ( _ )**

**Just letting you know, it's because of you guys I continue writing! :***

* * *

"Amy! Amy!"

"What!?" I groan, rubbing my eyes.

"Johnny's here! Get up!"

I sit up, and Dallas leaves. I lay back down, groaning. I hate it when Dallas or anyone wakes me up. I treasure sleep.

"Amy! Can I come in?" I heard Johnny call through the door.

"Yeah!"

The door creaks open, and Johnny walks in. He gives me a crooked smile. "I went over to the Curtis' earlier, and Pony's all depressed. He told me the story, but not why you were mad at him. He just said your name..."

I sigh, and signal Johnny to sit on my bed. I sit up again. "It's just, just...I tell him everything, and I mean _everything_, and he doesn't tell me that he had a date with Buttface!"

"It's okay to be mad Amy...and you still have the mustache."

I jump up. "Stay here!" I run into the bathroom, and scrub the horrid thing off my face. Sighing, I walk back into my room, and sit next to Johnny.

He puts his arm around me. "You sure you okay?"

"Yeah... I just feel terrible. I shouldn't have called him stupid, or blew up on him like that..."

"Than you should go talk to him about it."

"I don't want to right now..."

"Amy, this boy is head over heels in love with you! He would rather die than break up with you, and you obviously feel the same way! He hates that he doesn't know what's wrong with you."

"It's his fault."

"Amy, he's not psychic! Now let's go talk to him."

"No."

"Amy Katherine-Rose Winston. I will tell the gang your middle name."

"Fine! I'll go!" I muttered. Johnny grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the front door, where I slipped my flip-flops on. When he saw that my shoes were on, he dragged me out the door. The sun was high and it was very bright.

"Cake, what time is it?"

"Around 12:00. Why?"

"Cause I just woke up! Geez!"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"N-nothing!" I blush.

Johnny smirks a little. "Sure."

Now, it's not what you think! I was just dreaming about a nice make out session my and Pony had before... I wasn't gonna tell Johnny that!

"Anyway, that explains why you're wearing pjs."

"WHAT?!" I look down, and for the first time I realize what I'm wearing. "Johnny we have to go back."

"No way! You're gonna chicken out later. Plus, we're already here." He opens the door, and the only people there, is everyone. I scanned the room, and, thankfully, Ponyboy wasn't in it. Everyone stared at me, and I became very self-conscious in what I was wearing, which was a thin tank top and pj shorts. Johnny waved to Savanna, and continued dragging me. He opened Pony's door, and, even after putting all my weight down, managed to get me in there. Ponyboy was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, with a look of thought on his face. He looked over at us, and shot up when he saw me. Johnny pushed me onto the bed, which caused me to fall on top of Ponyboy, and ran out. I quickly got off him. A very awkward silence soon filled the room.

"Amy-"

"Pony-"

"You go first," Pony insists.

I nod. "I'm sorry for calling you stupid. It was uncalled for, and I didn't mean it. You're really smart. I was just frustrated."

"Well, to be honest, I don't know what I did wrong. Don't get me wrong, I thought about it, a lot. So could you just tell me?"

"It's, well, um, it's just-" I cut myself off and look down.

Ponyboy grabs my hands, which makes me look up.

"You can tell me anything."

"Well... It's what you're not saying. I tell you my life story, things I haven't shared with _anyone_ and you only told me _what happened_."

"Oh." He looks down. "Now I feel like an ass."

I giggle.

He looks at me smiling. "You find that funny?"

"Yeah..."

"Well the ass forgot to tell you that your laugh is cute."

"Aww shut up. Oh and before I forget, can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything."

"When's your birthday? Cause I already have an idea!"

"Oh, um July 22."

"That's like a week away! Oh gawsh, I need to start getting ready!"

"Don't worry, I don't need anything!"

"Yes you do!"

"Then tell me what you're getting me."

"No way!"

"You know you want to!"

"Ponyboy, I don't! You'll just have to wait."

He lets out a laugh, and smiles. "You know I love you."

"I love you to Ponyboy Michael Curtis."

He closed his eyes and leaned in. I did the same, and soon our lips crashed together. I scooched to the side, to get more comfortable, and ended up falling off the bed.

"Ow!" I yelped as I collided with the ground.

"Are you okay!" Pony asks, quickly helping me up.

"Yeah, but the moment isn't."

He laughs a little. "So, uh, Amy..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to maybe, I don't know, do something tonight?"

"I would love to... but I have to go right now..."

"Why?"

"Cause, if you haven't noticed, I'm not properly dressed for the day."

"Oh... yea..."

"Well I'm gonna go... see ya Pony!"

"I'll pick you up at 6:00, okay?"

"Yeah, okay!" I give him a quick kiss, and walk out of his room. As I had my hand on the doorknob, I looked back and everyone gave me a look. I blushed and quickly walked out. I didn't notice Johnny follow me out.

"So, how'd it go?"

I turned around, and raised a fist, on instinct, and quickly put it down when I saw Johnny. "Geez Johnny, you scared me!"

"Sorry, but how'd it go?"

"Fine."

"Amy, I need more than that."

"Okay, okay. We made up and kissed, and he asked me out on a date.

"Make that a double date. Me and Vanna are coming."

"Sure sounds fun."

"Maybe you'll like Vanna more..."

"Johnny, I already like her! I mean, you want my approval, this one must be special."

"Okay, I just wanted you to like her. You're my best friend, next to Pony."

"So now I have to compete with my boyfriend?" I joke, smiling.

"Well Pony's been there for more..."

"I know, he told me the story. I can't believe you bleached Pony's hair."

"It seemed like something to do at the time!"

"Why didn't you bleach yours?" I smirk. Johnny with blonde hair? The thought made me want to roll on the floor laughing.

"Imagine me with blonde hair."

I look at him, and burst out laughing. "I-I'm s-sorry Johnny. I-It's just too much!"

"Okay Ame. Blonde me would be pretty funny."

"Funny? Hilarious! Okay, okay. Sorry. I'm done. I'm done."

He shakes his head.

"And don't worry, it's not like I hate her as much as Cherry."

"Okay, I believe you." He smiles back. We walk the rest of the way in silence until we reach my house. For the next few hours we talked about our relationships, some topics making Johnny blush and me smirk. Hey, I'm Dally's sister. After a couple of hours, I decided to get ready.

"Stay here," I say running into my room. I open my closet and look around. I decide to wear a dress, since it would be easier than picking out an outfit. I pull out a black dress with peach roses all over it and put it on. I grab my hairbrush and run it through my tangled hair, until it is perfectly smooth. Looking through my stuff, I find a black bow, and a heart necklace that Pony had given my for my birthday. How could I not notice that he liked me before? HE GAVE ME A FREAKIN HEART NECKLACE! I put the black bow neatly in my hair, and grab my black flats. I slip them on, and walk out to the living room, where Johnny is, and show him my outfit.

"You look amazing Ame!" He smiles, and I give him a big hug.

"Now why don't you get ready, what time is it?"

"5:00. And, okay. I don't think my parents are home."

I nod, and pull him outside. The walk is about 3 minutes, so we're not walking for long. He opens the door, and pokes his head in. He relaxes, and opens the door wider, so I can enter.

"Wait here." He goes into his room, and wait patiently in the living room. After a while, his mom saunters in.

"Who are you?" She asks harshly, looking me up and down.

"Um, a friend of Johnny's."

"Are you his girlfriend?" she hastily asks.

"No."

"Why-"

"Mom?" Johnny comes into the room, wearing a blue plaid shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath, and a pair of nice jeans. He looked good, for a good girl.

"Who is this?" She steps closer to Johnny, slowly raising her hand.

"My friend, we were just leaving." He steps back.

"Good. Get her, and her slutty clothes out of my house. Now!"

I opened my mouth, but before I could get anything out, Johnny picks me up, and runs out. I kick my legs, making sure they hit him forcefully, but Johnny continues running. When he reaches my house he drops me.

"What was that for?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, 1. you were about to say something offensive. 2. You wouldn't have moved if I didn't pick you up."

"Well, you look really awesome."

"Thanks, and you're definitely not a slut, you're amazing!"

"Thanks Cake. Maybe you should tell Pony what's going on, and pick up Vanna."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. See you later!" he says giving me a hug. I instantly hug back, and we soon separate. I wave to him as he walks away, and when he's out a sight, I sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guyzzzzz, just warning you... future chapters are gonna be sad...**

**JUST WARNING YOU!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Love all you guyz:***

* * *

Now I have to wait for _my_ boyfriend. Instead of going inside, I sit on the front steps, and think. Thinking about random things, like my talk with Johnny, which made me smile, my encounter with his mom, which made me scowl, and Kathy. Oh how I hate her. And Cherry. And when I had a small crush on Soda, which went away, when I started hanging around Pony more. I honestly couldn't see me and Soda working though. Maybe I should try being friends with him... Maybe-

"Hey Ames." Pony says, standing in front of me.

I look up, startled. "Oh, uh, hi." I blush, from being caught off guard.

"Need help?" he asks, extending his arm.

I nod, and give him my hand, and he pulls me up, not letting go of my hand.

"You look, uh, well... damn."

I smile. "You don't look bad yourself, hottie." He was wearing his green t-shirt, which he knew I loved, and a new dark gray sweatshirt, and a pair of nice jeans. "I like your shirt." I smirk.

"I like your necklace." He smirks back. "Well, shall we get going?"

"Well, where shall we be going?"

"That, my lady, is a surprise."

"Come on Pone! You _never_ tell me where we're going."

"Well, I'm still not telling."

I grunt.

"Come on Ames. I'll tell you where we're going next time. I promise."

I couldn't help but smile. "Okay." I kiss his cheek, and he kisses mine back. We continue walking for a while, until we stop in front of a roller rink. "Skating?! I _love_ skating! My mother used to take me when I was little!"

"I thought you'd like it, I-"

"Hey guys!" I hear Vanna's voice.

"Hey!" I greet back. "Do you guys know how to skate?"

"Nope." Johnny states.

"A little..." Vanna makes a 50/50 gesture with her hand.

"I don't." Pony points out.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

We all headed inside, payed for admission, and rent our skates. We put them on, and as soon as we stand up, Johnny falls on his butt. I stifle a laugh, as I help Vanna help him up. Once he gets up, he wobbles a little, but Vanna helps him steady himself. I look at Pony, and grab his hand, bringing him into the rink with me. I start skating at my own pace, until I realize Pony is lagging behind.

"Too fast?" I grin.

"Too fast." He lets out a shaky breath.

"Aww, come on!" I pull him forward and he falls on his face. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

A bunch of girls skated by yelling remarks like, "nice try hot stuff!" and "I'll teach you how to skate, sexy!" and even "ditch the bitch and skate with us!"

I ignored them, and helped Pony up. When he steadied himself he slipped his arms around my waist, and looked into my eyes. "You know your not a bitch," he said, softly.

"Yeah, and you know you are sexy." I smirk.

He blushes and nervously laughs. "I know."

I lightly slap him on the shoulder, and laugh. "Come on, let's skate." I push his hands off my waist, and start to skate, slowly.

"Come on Amy! You know I can't skate!"

I smile and roll my eyes. "Just try to skate over here!" I say turning around.

"I don't want to fall!"

"If you make it over here, I'll give you a kiss."

He looked up, thinking it over. "Why can't you come over here and give me a kiss?"

"Fine." I slowly skate over to him, and hold his hands. "But you're not getting that kiss."

"Aww."

"Come on, let's try again." I start to skate and Pony is actually catching up to me. I look over and smile at him, and he smiles back. His face turns into one of fear, and when I look ahead, a wall happened to collide with my face, which made me fall o my butt.

"F**K!" I yell. Luckily, the music was loud enough, so only a few people heard it.

"Are you okay?" Pony asks, helping me up.

"Yeah."

The group of girls pass again calling me a fail, slut, bitch, and whore. What did I do to them!?

Ponyboy grabs my hand tightly and kisses me on the cheek.

"It's okay Pone, I'll get them."

"Ames, don't."

"But-"

"No. You hurt them, then they hurt you even more."

"But Ponnyyyyyy!" I whine.

"But Ammmyyyyy!" He mocked me. I give him a dirty look and try to skate away, but his grip on my hand is like he had the strength of Darry. "You're not going anywhere."

"Well can we at least get something to eat? You know, take off our skates, go to a Dairy Queen maybe...?"

"Only if you want to."

"Well Pony, I know you want to, and I want to, so it's a win win."

"Okay."

I help him skate out of the rink, and we took off our skates, returning them. We slipped our shoes back on, and looked around for Johnny and Savanna. I spotted them, sitting down, kissing. Awww! They're so cute together! I poke Pony, and point in their direction. He smiles.

"They're awesome together," he mutters.

"Like us?" I cock an eyebrow.

"Like us."

We stared into each others eyes, for a while, until a girl from the group shoved me against the wall. My back cracked, and tears were escaping from my eyes. DANG DID THAT HURT! These bitches...

"Amy! Are you okay?!"

"Yea, it's just my back."

He sighs. "Let's just get Savanna and Johnny, and get out of here."

"Okay." I hold onto his arm, and let him drag me to the couple, who were still kissing. Me and Pony quietly sneak up behind them. "Nice to know that you guys are having fun."

Johnny's eyes shot open, and he pulled away. "H-hi guys." Hs cheeks turned pink.

"Don't worry you get used to it." Pony reassures. I push him.

"O-okay." Johnny's blush deepens, and Vanna nervously laughs.

"All awkwardness aside, we came here to tell you that we're leaving, to eat, and... other issues... So you guys ready?"

"Yeah." They said in unison.

I smiled, cause they were so cute! We all get up to leave, but before we left the building, I noticed the group of girls gone. I shrugged it off, and walked out the door that Ponyboy had opened for me. "Thanks!" I smile.

"Anything for a beautiful lady." He smiled.

"Oh, shut up!"

"It's true."

I blush, and push him lightly. A gust of wind hits us and I shiver, which Ponyboy notices.

"You cold?"

"A little."

"Here." He hands me his gray sweatshirt, and I slip it on.

"Maybe I should just keep your sweatshirts, you keep on giving them to me."

"But unlike Kathy, you give them back..."

"Yea..." I look to the ground.

"I shouldn't have mentioned Kathy..."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I used to keep all of Don's sweatshirts, that's why I always give yours back..." A silence fell upon us. "Well, let's not talk about this, we should forget te past and live in the moment, ya dig?"

"That's pretty deep Ames."

"I know." I smile and look at the ground. I look up to the voices of girls, only to see the same group of girls. I look to the ground again, my smile growing bigger, and I stick my foot out, tripping one of the girls. Gasps were heard among the group. I grab Pony's arm, and make him walk faster, but a girl grabs my shoulder and whirls me around.

"You bitch!" It was the girl I tripped.

Someone else emerges from the group, and pushes the other girl back. "You shouldn't have done that whore. No one messes with the Lady Murder Gang!"

"Oh great! A gang," Pony mutters.

"And who might you be?" I ask.

"None of your damn business!" she hisses.

I looked her up and down, and noticed that she had a beer on her hands. "Then you better leave me alone."

She gives me a dirty look, and dumps her beer over my head. Now it was my turn to gasp.

Vanna steps up, and pushes her. "At least we're not sluts in miniskirts!"

Pony pulls me back, and holds me tight. I knew beer was soaking through his shirt.

I pull away from his grip, and pull Vanna back, since I knew Johnny wouldn't.

Pony pulled me back again, holding me even tighter, and picked me up, bridal style.

"Why are you picking me up!?" I ask, a little too harshly.

"Cause you probably wouldn't have moved."

"Why does everybody think that!"

"Cause you're Amy Katherine-Rose Winston."

"True... Sorry about your sweatshirt, I noticed it was new..."

"It's okay."

"Can you carry me home? I don't feel like going out anymore." I yawn.

"Okay, anything for you. Let me tell Johnny and Savanna." he turned around, but they were gone. "Well, I guess I'll just take you home."

"Okay." I snuggle into his chest as he carries me home.

"Amy, we're here. I'm gonna drop you." He lowers my feet first, and drops me lightly. "Sorry about tonight. Why don't we just hang at my house tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds...fun." I give him a quick kiss. "Do you want me to get Dally to walk you home?"

"Naw. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, it'd be too awkward."

"Then be careful."

"I will Amy, don't worry."

"I love you." I whisper.

"And I love you more."

"Ponyboy, I think I love you more."

"Amy Katherine-Rose Winston, I love you more than anything the world can offer. I'll do anything for you."

"Then be safe."

"I already told you I would."

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you more."

I wave to him as he walks away. When he's out of sight, I sigh, an walk inside.

"DALLAS?!" I yell.

No answer.

He must be on a date too... I look at the clock. _9:00_. Wow how time flies. _But I guess you wouldn't know cause you're a dumb bitch._ Wait, what? What was that? SMH(shaking my head) at myself. I took of Pony's sweatshirt and threw it on the couch. I'll wash it later. I walk into my room, and look into my mirror, as I take my necklace off. _Wow, you look ugly. And you looked like this all throughout that date. those girls were right, you're a slut._ Well, I'm no super model, but I've only dated 2 guys! I sigh and head to the bathroom. While taking shower, the girls' comments ran through my head. When I finished, I put on my pjs. I looked in the mirror again. _You seriously look ugly though. Like the ugliest girl in Tulsa, no, Oklahoma. _Yeah, that's true. _Why is Ponyboy even dating a whore like you? I mean, look at you, you're ugly, and another guy has kissed the mouth that he enjoys kissing. You were his first kiss, but he wasn't yours. _Tears escaped from my eyes. _And while I'm at it, everyone hates you. I mean, they make it so obvious, why can't you see it? _I think I've noticed it... But it's probably true... /Everyone hates me, cause I'm a worthless slut... right? I can't just cry... something, something has to be done. I run out of my room, into the kitchen, and throw open a drawer, looking through it, until I found what I was looking for. Dally's old switch. I slowly walked to my room, tears streaming down my face, and my hands trembling. I sat down on my bed, and flipped out the blade. My eyes locked onto my wrists. No. It'd be too hard to hide them in the summer. My eyes traveled up my arm. My upper arm would be perfect. I can just wear short sleeves... My hand shakily traveled to my arm. _Come on, do it!_ I closed my eyes, and I slashed it. More tears fell. _Another one!_ I slashed my arm again._Come on, you can do way better than that!_ Why, why me? I slashed it once more. I opened my eyes, and looked at my arms. Looking at all the blood, I came to my senses. What did I just do!? I ran into the bathroom, and washed all the blood off my arm. I slapped a couple of band-aids on them, and splashed some water in my face. I returned to my room, and climbed into bed, letting out a shaky sigh. I closed my eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: OMG THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!**

**WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**OH MY GREASER!**

**okay, I already knew that was gonna happen.**

**Haha. Haha. Haaaaaaa**

**Get ready for the next chapter;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So, I'm writing a prequel to this story, and maybe when it's one I'll post it...?**

**Would you guys read it?**

**Anyway, enjoy this short chapter:)**

* * *

~Three days later~

Dally was gone for the day, and I did what any responsible teen would do. I invited my boyfriend over. I know what you're thinking. Has anyone found out? Well, no! Like I'd let anyone figure out! So I had to be careful around Ponyboy. Especially now that I've run out of band-aids. So I just threw on a tank top, and a plaid button up, except I didn't button it up. I felt people would get suspicious if I tried to hide too much. Anyway, we were currently on the couch, me sitting on his lap, leg on each side, and kissing. Like the French;) Things were getting a little intense when he tugged at my button up. I shrugged it off anyway. We continued kissing, and eventually he let out a low groan, and grabbed my upper arms to bring me closer. I winced, and he stopped kissing me. Opening his eyes, he looked at my arms, and gave me a confused look.

"What are these?"

"Oh! Uh, well... a cat scratched me..." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Amy, we both know that's a lie. You're deathly allergic to cats, and they're too deep, kinda like... Did you do this to yourself?!"

I didn't say anything.

"A-Amy. D-did you do this t-to yourself?" His voice trembled.

I get the courage to look at his face, and tears are streaming down.

"When did you do this?"

Tears were falling from my face.

"Please Amy. Tell me. When did you do this?"

"About three days ago..."

"That was the date of our failed date. It was because of those girls, wasn't it? This is all my fault!"

"Ponyboy, it wasn't your fault. It was mine... I, I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't hate me."

"Hate you? Hate you?! What makes you think I would hate you!? If anything, I love you more! But don't do this to yourself. I-I don't want to lose you."

"I-I'm sorry!" I hugged him, sobbing.

"Don't cry Amy. Don't cry." He pulled me away from him. "Now why don't we get some band-aids for those cuts?" He wiped my tears away, and smiled, which made me smile.

"We're out." I sniff.

"Then let's go get some!"

"But I'm so comfortable here!" I failed at an attempt to smirk.

"Well, the comfortable spot would like to get up."

I sighed, climbed off him, and crossed my arms.

"Come on Ames. Let's go."

"I don't want to be caught by Dallas. He would kill me."

"Then I'll go by myself, if you're okay by yourself."

"I'm fine, but you don't have to go..."

"Amy, I don't want your cuts to be infected."

"But, but-"

"It's okay Amy. Are you sure you're 100% okay on your own?"

"Yes Pony, I'm gonna be fine. As long as you give me a kiss before you leave."

He half smiled, and leaned down, kissing me softly. He pulled back and smiled.

"What?"

"Just thinking that you're a great kisser."

'Well you ain't to bad yourself." I smile back.

He lightly kissed my lips. "I'll take 20 minutes at most."

"Okay PB"

"PB?"

"Yes. I find it cute."

"Well, as long as none of the guys call me that, I'm okay with it."

"You have to be okay with it. You don't have a choice."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'll be back." He opened the front door.

"Pony wait!"

He turned around.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ames" He gave me one of his smiles, and closed the door behind him.

I sigh. A happy sigh. I pick up my button up, and slip it back on. I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't of cut myself o.0 Shaking the thought out of my head, I grabbed my book and cracked it open. I jumped at the noise of someone pounding at the door.

"Amy! It's me! Open up!"

Ugh. Dallas.I get up and open the door, which was already unlocked, and run back to the couch, picking up my book again.

Dallas saunters in and plops next to me. "Hey."

I look up from up my book. "Hey."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated! Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I personally like it. Well... Enjoy!**

* * *

Ponyboy P.O.V

I was walking back from the corner store, with the box of band-aids. I stared at the box in my hands. Why would she do this? She's never a person to let things get to her. I'm just really worried. I look up, and stop walking before I run into Amy's front door. Sighing, I knock on the door, twice. I hear heavier footsteps shuffle towards the door. Who could that be? Dallas was supposed to be gone for the day. The door opens, and there stands Dallas.

"What do you want."

"Well, um, I came to see my girlfr- I mean your sister." I remembered that Amy told me she was supposed to be alone. Dallas looked me up and down. I felt 3 inches shorter.

"Of course. What's in the box?"

"Oh, uh, band-aids."

He snatched the box away and ripped it open, looking through its contents. "Fine. But don't try anything on my sister." He tossed the box back to me.

"Okay Dallas I will."

His face turned a little red.

I realized what I said. "I MEANT WON'T! I SWEAR DALLAS! I SWEAR!"

"Curtis. If I hear anything, I'll snap your neck like a toothpick. Ya hear?"

"Yes Dallas. I **won't** try anything on your sister."

He grunts and let's me in. I sigh in relief. Man, Darry's right. I don't use my head. I saw Amy reading a book on the couch.

"Hey." I spoke up, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hey." She looked up from her book and smiled. "You wanna go to my room?"

"Uh, sure." I said a little awkwardly.

She gets up and gestures me to follow her. I follow into her room. Once inside she closes and locks the door. "Sorry if this seems weird. I don't want Dallas barging in."

"Oh, it's fine." I say."Here." I hand her the box.

"Thanks." She takes off the button up, which makes my cheeks heat up. She stares at her arm.

"Let me." I sit her down on her bed, and kneel down. Grabbing a band-aid, I take all the wrapping crap from around it off, and carefully placing it on her first cut. She winced.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay." She breathes out.

I nod, and put two other band-aids on her other cuts. "You know, this doesn't change what I think about you. You're still the beautiful, fun loving, smart girl I fell in love with. You just have battle scars. But you'll win this battle, right?"

"I'm not gonna change." She gave me a weak smile. "Just, keep this a secret between the 2 of us."

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret. Once Two-Bit, while he was drunk, kissed a guy. I haven't told a soul. Wait. Don't tell anyone!"

She giggled. "Okay, that'll be hard. But I will. Wait, who was it?"

"Some random dude on the street. It was pretty hilarious."

"You know what would be hilarious?" Amy asked.

"What?"

"You, drunk."

"Well I bet you drunk was even funnier."

"But you're Ponyboy. You drunk would be side-splitting."

"Okay, okay. Drunk me would be pretty funny."

"Hilarious."

There was a small silence.

"You wanna do something?" Amy asks, putting her button up back on.

"Well Darry has a day off today, we could go see what they're up to."

"Sure."

I hold put my hand, she accepts it, and we leave her room.

Amy P.O.V

I slip on my flip-flops, still holding PB's hand, and we head out. Once we step outside, I saw Dallas and McKenzie. But they weren't talking nicely, or making out. They were spitting words at each other.

"Dallas Winston, you are such a bastard! Why can't you just admit it!"

Dally didn't say anything.

"That's right! You're not saying anything cause it's true! You never liked me! I was just one of your girls that you could use and throw away!"

"You know damn well I wasn't using you! If I was, I would already be gone!"

"Well I guess I was, cause I'm gone now! Dallas Winston, we're through! I never want to see your face again you man slut!"

"Fine! Leave then!"

McKenzie stormed off, and Dallas' face fell, for a second. He soon masked it with his usual toughness and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. What did I just witness?

"I have never seen a girl break up with Dallas," I speak up.

"Yeah, but I've seen him break up with a lot of girls. He'll probably get over it soon."

"Yeah, probably."

We both shrugged, and started walking to his house. We quickly made it, and he opens the door for me. We find Darry and Corrine on the couch, looking very bored.

"Hey guys!" I greet, smiling.

"Hey!" Corrine greets, perking up.

"You guys planning to do anything?" Pony asks.

"Naw," Darry replies.

"Well today is your day off! We should do something!" I exclaim.

"What do you suggest?" Darry asks in a bored tone.

"We can just, just, oh I don't know!"

"Exactly." Darry says, slumping back into his seat.

"You know what? You guys can bum around here! I'm going to the lot!" I fling the door open and leave. I ran all the way to the lot, and sat down, crying. I just need to cry, cause I am just so messed up. This isn't anyone's fault but my own. I just had to go and cut myself. I just had to run out of band-aids. It was all my fault. I cried even harder. Hearing footsteps, I try to calm down. It could be anybody. It could be a-

"Amy! Amy! Are you okay?"

Or it could be Ponyboy.

He sat next to me, rubbing my back. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Amy, we both know damn well that it is something, so tell me!"

"Well-"

"Amy! Are you okay!?" I heard Johnny behind me. I look back and Savanna is with him. I look back at Ponyboy.

"Did you tell them?" I hiss at Ponyboy.

"No, no, no! Don't worry! I wouldn't go behind your back!" He whispered back.

I nod at him, and look back at Johnny. "It's okay Johnny." It hurt me to lie to Johnny. But it had to be done. "Can you just leave me alone with Ponyboy for a bit?"

"No problem." He gave me a small smile, and walked away, Savanna trailing behind.

I start to cry again.

"Stop crying please!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, I c-can't!" I manage between sobs.

He stood up, offering his hand. I took it and he helped me up. He hugged me, and I cried into his shoulder, my tears soaking through his t-shirt. My arm started to sting, and it was getting hard to stay awake. I pushed him off, feeling really dizzy. I just closed my eyes and fell to sleep...

I slowly open my eyes, to see the sight of many different faces.

"She's awake everyone!" Steve shouts.

"We can see that, idiot," Patricia snaps.

I quickly sit up, to have Ponyboy push me down.

"Don't get up, you'll pass out again." Ponyboy says softly.

"Pass out?" I shoot up. He pushes me back down.

"Yeah, you passed out at the lot?"

"Does Dall know?"

"No," Soda spoke up.

"I'll tell him!" Steve said about to rush out the door.

"NO!" I exclaim, getting up. Everyone's eyes were on me. I blush. "I-It's just, I don't want Dall to worry..." I finish quietly.

"Fair enough." Steve sighs.

"But I should really get going..." I trail off.

"No. Stay here with me, just for a little bit..." Pony says, sitting next to me. sensing the moment, everyone awkwardly leaves.

"But you know what happened to Dallas... I don't want him to come home without me there. Sometimes he'll come home so drunk, he'll pass out on the front steps."

"Fine. But I'm walking you home."

"I don't mind."

He gave me a crooked smile. "DARRY!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'M TAKING AMY HOME!"

TAKE SODA WITH YA!"

Ponyboy sighs. "FINE!"

I smile. "Ponyboy it's fine. We can talk tomorrow."

He looks down and smiles. "Okay."

Soda and Allison enter the room.

"Hey guys!" Sodapop greets, smiling on of those smiles that made you happy, and smile back. He looks at both of us still smiling that perfect smile. But, in all honesty, seeing Ponyboy smile is the best feeling in the world. Seeing that he can still smile after everything that's happened in the past, gives me a reason to smile too.

I didn't notice there was an awkward silence...

_Awkward_

They were staring at me smiling like an idiot.

"Whatcha thinkin about Amy?" Soda questions.

"Uh, I was thinking about... umm, I was-"

"You were thinking 'bout your dreams, huh?" Soda smirked.

"Soda," I start calmly. "Do you want me to aquaint you with my friend, the rock? It likes a lot of face contact! Forceful face contact. By me."

Ponyboy stifles a laugh.

Soda grins. "I look forward to meeting it."

I roll my eyes, but smile too. "Your insane Soda."

"It comes with the girlfriend!"

Allison playfully slapped him, and they both laughed.

"Come on guys, Dall is probaby dr- I mean angry!" I quickly say. Dall would blow a fuse if I told them about his break up. He's all... secretive.

I grab Ponyboy's hand and drag him out the door, knowing that Soda and Allison were following. We walked to my house in a very comfortable silence.

Once we made it, I turned to Ponyboy. "Thanks... for everything."

"Let's just hope it never happens again." He looked into my eyes.

"It won't," I said, smiling a little, but the monsters in my mind laughed. "Can you come over tomorrow? To talk."

"Sure. Anything for you."

I give him a quick kiss. "See ya."

"See ya."

I ran inside, quickly closing the door behind me. I sigh, and freeze. What is Dallas doing on the couch? He's supposed to be at Buck's... He shouldn't be home by now...


	28. Chapter 28

He had bottles all around him, and one in his hand.

"Hey Dallas..." I say slowly. "How are ya doin?"

"Terrible." He didn't look up.

"You shouldn't be home by now... How come you aren't at Buck's?"

He looked at me. Straight in the eyes. I was a little scared seeing the bloodshot, puffy eyes of my brother, but I stayed. I wanted an answer.

"Dallas, why weren't you at Buck's?"

"We had our first date there."

Seeing Dallas like this made me want to cry, again. I sat next to him and gave him a hug. "What happened."

"She was perfect. Her beautiful blonde hair, her flawless face, her, her, everything was perfect! It was like she completed me, like she was my other half. I need her back. I need her..."

I sighed. I've _never_ seen Dallas like this. _Ever_. "What'd you do?"

"What."

"What. Did. You. Do. For. Her. To. Break. Up. With. You."

"She uh, she, she told me she loved me. I don't really love her back... I mean, that's big..."

"Dallas. Do you want her back?"

"More than anything."

"Than you love her."

"Amy, I told you a million times that I'm not sure!"

I cringed, but slapped across the face.

"DAMNIT DALLAS! YOU LOVE THIS CHICK! YOU LET HER CALL YOU FREAKIN DALLY-BEAR!"

"True."

"Damn right it's true! Now admit that you truly love her!"

"I love McKenzie...?"

"You can do _way_ better than that."

"I, I, I LOVE MCKENZIE MAPLE!"

He stood up, yelling somethin inaudible, and he fell back onto the couch, eyes closed. I slapped his cheek lightly, and got no response. Yep, he passed out. I laugh a little and got a blanket for Dallas. Tossing it over him, I kiss his cheek, still quietly laughing. I pick up all the bottles and throw them in the trash, and head to my room. Not caring what time it was, I put on my pj shorts. I didn't even bother with a shirt, jumped into bed, and fell asleep.

My eyes shot open to the loud sound of knocking. I jump up, not wanting Dallas to open the door hungover. I stretch a little, glancing at my clock. _7:30._ This early? I trudge to the door and open it. Great. Two-Bit and Steve. I looked at both of them. Steve's eyes were big and Two=Bit was snickering.

"What do you two idiots want this early in the morning?"

"Oh, we just came to see Dallas. We heard the news." Two-Bit said, smiling like a creep.

"Okay, cool," I replied sarcastically, "He's hungover."

"That's okay, we'll wait." Two-Bit said, still smiling. Steve's cheeks were pink.

I think I've had enough of this. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well Amy, I just _**REALLY **_like your shirt."

I quickly look down and notice I'm only wearing my bra. My face goes up in flames, and I slap Two-Bit, hard. I quickly run to my room, slamming the door behind me. Finding a t-shirt, I slip it on and sigh in relief. I can't believe that just happened! I can't believe Two-Bit! I walked out of my room to get breakfast, but the sounds of vomiting filled the house, and I lost my appetite. Instead I headed to the living room where I forgot Steve and Two-Bit were. Two-Bit saw me and snickered.

"I bet my switchblade we saw more than Pony."

I blushed since it was true. "Two-Bit you better learn how to shut your trap."

"What did you see?" Dallas groggily asked, holding his head.

"Well-"

"Nothing!" I interrupt. I may strongly dislike Two-Bit, but Dallas would smash him into little bite size pieces if he knew. "I'll get you an aspirin Dallas." I shoot the two idiots a look, and went to find an aspirin. I quickly found one, and a glass of water and walked back. The guys were talking in hushed voices. I cleared my throat and their heads snapped in my direction. "Here ya go Dallas." I hand him the aspirin and glass of water, and run back to my room. Seriousness always kinda freaked me out. I grabbed my book and cracked it open... "Amy get your ass over here!"

"Hold on!" I close my book, and headed to the living room. Dallas had his leather jacket on, and was standing by the door. Steve was next to him, and Two-Bit was on the couch, looking unhappy.

"Steve and I are gonna go out. Two-Bit's babysitting ya."

"But-"

"Yes you do need a babysitter cause Darry called and Ponyboy is coming over, and there is no way I'm leaving you alone with him."

"But-"

"Bye Amy! Have fun!" He smirked and left.

URRGHH! "Tell me when my boyfriend gets here." I growled. I was a little ticked. I head back into my room and flop on my bed. I have to spend my day with Two-Bit? URGH! I snatch my book off my nightstand, and crack it open. It was a romance where this girl has to choose between this amazingly good-looking guy, who's a jerk, or the amazingly nice nerd. Honestly, she should just get with the nerd, they were meant for each other! They just need to hook up! He's obviously into her! My eyes quickly scanned the page...

'_Mike stared into my eyes. He may be a nerd, but he's not that bad-looking. Looking back, I realized he looked amazing in the moonlight. It almost seemed like he was leaning in-'_

"AMY! YOUR MAKE OUT PARTNER IS HERE!"

I look up from my book annoyed. Right at the good part! "JUST SEND HIM IN HERE!"

"NO WAY! I'M THE BABYSITTER AND i'M NOT TRUSTING TULSA'S MAKE-OUT COUPLE ALONE!"

I growl, and slam my book on the ground. Now we can't talk! I pick my book up again, and slam it against the door. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but I have some anger issues...

Opening the door, I walk out, quietly closing it behind me. One day Two-Bit, I'll get you. One day. I walk into the living room and see a smirking Two-Bit, and a red faced Pony.

"Two-Bit, What did you tell him." I hissed out.

"Nothin." His smirk grows bigger.

I growl at him, and grab Ponyboy's arm, dragging him into the kitchen.

"What did he tell you?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Did you really show him?" His blush deepened, and he avoided my eyes.

I blush too. "I was half asleep, I didn't have a shirt on, I answered the door! I wouldn't do that on purpose!"

"Two-Bit made it sound like you wanted too..." His eyes looked into mine

"No! Wait. Are you... jealous?"

He quickly looked away.

I smirked. "So tell me this. Are you jealous cause of what Two-Bit saw, or are you jealous because your protective?"

"W-what?"

"You know what I asked."

His eyes still didn't meet mine as his blush deepened.

I grabbed his face, and made him look at me. "You're such a perv!"

"I-I'm not jealous t-to begin with!"

I laugh, and kiss him. He pushes me back, stunned, and kisses me again, passionately. My hands went to his neck, and his went around my waist. I leaned closer to him, breaking the kiss. I rested my head against his chest, and he hugged me.

"You're insane, you know that?" Ponyboy whispered.

"I always have." I lifted my head, and kissed his cheek.

"Stop being a tease."

"I am NOT a tease."

* * *

**A/N: Shoutout to forever_outsider on Instagram! :* We'll ride those Pony's into the sunset ;)**


End file.
